Glee Club Chronicles: In the Dark
by LadyPagemaster7
Summary: This story is about the real reason Mercedes Jones and Quinn Fabray quit the glee club. A lot of mystery and some mature themes, but still humorous. Finncedes is the main couple.
1. Chapter 1

**GLEE CLUB CHRONICLES:** **In the dark part I **

**[In this story, Mercedes is single, and Sam is in Kentucky with his parents still.]**

**Mr. Schuester**: You're making a mistake, Mercedes

**Quinn:** You have to do this. Be strong. Don't let him intimidate you

Mercedes stood in front of Principal Figgin's office, her hand on the door handle. Quinn placed her hand reassuredly on Mercedes' back. "It's okay. It's time." Mr. Schue watched helplessly. He no longer had control over her.

"YOU BASTARD! OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IT HAD TO BE YOU!"

Finn tackled Mr. Schuester to the ground. "No, Finn stop!" Quinn yelled, trying to pull her friend of the glee club teacher. Mercedes' attention that was originally held to the door was now held by the figure of a petite girl with long dark hair at the end of the hallway. It started with her, and it would end with her. Teachers managed to pull Finn off of Mr. Schuester. Quinn straightened her skirt, still holding Finn's arm just in case he tried to attack again. But then she noticed. "Where's Mercedes?"

"RACHEL!"

The long haired girl stopped in her tracks. Mercedes walked slowly up to her. "Mercedes," Rachel began, "You have to understand-"

Mercedes held up her hand for silence. "It's over Rachel," she told her. "Mercedes, you understand the need to be a star above anything else," Rachel said, looking ashamedly into Mercedes eyes.

"No, I don't. And if we were really friends, you'd have known that about me by now," Mercedes said without any sympathy. "There is no point in being the best if it brings out the worst in you."

"My whole high school career I've envied you, Rachel Berry. And here at the end of all things, there is only one thing I want from you. The one thing you don't deserve"

**SIX MONTHS EARLIER**

"That's perfect Mercedes," Mr. Schuester said, clapping Mercedes' performance of "Beautiful" in the empty choir room. "Thanks, Mr. Schu," she said, holding her side, as she sat down next to him on the piano bench. "You alright?" he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, the doctor's has got me on a new regimen so it should solve the pain problem eventually," she said. Mr. Schuester got up, placing both hands on Mercedes' shoulders. "Just don't over exert yourself. The key is to be healthy. You're already beautiful."

Mr. Schuester began to massage her shoulders affectionately. Mercedes closed her eyes. There was a part on her neck, that every time he touched it, she would feel twice as relaxed. "Hmm," she moaned. There had been a time before when Mr. Schue's touch put her to sleep, and when she woke up he was playing piano next to her. But she didn't like the feeling of being half conscious. "Thank you," Mercedes said, getting up, so Mr. Schue had to stop. She picked up her backpack from the ground. "I should get home," she said.

Mr. Schuester made a turn onto the street where Mercedes lived. Mercedes had been giggling quietly at Mr. Schue's incessant humming to his Journey's greatest hits soundtrack. By the time Mr. Schue had made it to the front of Mercedes house, she was chuckling openly at his cheesiness. Even though he had stopped driving and signing to Journey, Mercedes could not help but keep laughing. He was her favorite teacher, and her biggest fan. He was the type of man she would hope one day to marry. Mr. Schue just stared at her while she laughed. He placed her hand on her back, rubbing it gently as her laughed slowly turned into a slow chuckle. He began to lean into her… He had kissed her on the cheek before, but the way he was looking into her eyes, Mercedes knew her cheek wasn't his goal. She moved her head before their lips reached. The car went quiet. Mercedes' teacher just tried to kiss her, and the worst part was, he knew she knew. Mercedes tried to wipe the shocked look from her face, but she couldn't. She couldn't help but continue to look at Mr. Schuester in disbelief. Knowing he had to break the awkwardness, Mr. Schuester smiled and laughed. He restarted the car, and reached over and unbuckled Mercedes' seatbelt. "Goodnight then," he said, seemingly unfazed. Mercedes, still speechless, managed to smile politely before getting out of the car.

Mercedes stood in the shower for what felt like an eternity. She completely ignored her parents when she walked through her front door, and went straight upstairs to the bathroom. As the water washed over her scalp, she kept replaying the scene.

"There's no way," she kept saying, as she kept seeing Mr. Schue lean into as if he was going to kiss her. Then she replayed the innocent smile he gave afterwards. "No, it isn't what you think Mercedes. The smile was for you because he thought YOU were acting weird, not him," She told herself. Could this be true? Whatever it was, Mercedes made a vow that whatever did or did not happen in Mr. Schuester's car would never happen again…

* * *

"Lazy"

"Excuse me?" Mercedes could not believe her ears. She stood there as her favorite teacher called her out in front of the entire class. "I've got pains Mr. Schue," Mercedes said, holding her stomach. He knew that. He had offered to take her to the doctor last month when the aches started.

"I'm assigning you extra rehearsals after school. I hope you take advantage of this time I'm offering you, Mercedes" Mr. Schuester said, before walking back to his office. Mercedes sat at the edge of the stage, letting herself cool off after the dance number. Everyone was packing up to leave. Finn was still practicing a move he was having a hard time with behind her.

Lazy? The thought never occurred to her. She worked and sang hard as everybody else in the glee club. She never put up MySpace videos of herself singing like Rachel, but she assumed she was equally as diligent. But maybe Mr. Schuester was right, she thought. After all, Rachel was getting all the solos now. In fact, everyone seemed to be getting more praise than she was. Could it be she was slacking off and didn't know?

"Hey,"

Finn held out his hand for Mercedes to use to get back up. "So, Mr. Schuester gave you extra rehearsals too huh?" he said, taking a sip of his bottle water, and then offering Mercedes some. "I'm good, thanks," she told Finn. "Yeah, I mean. I didn't think I was that bad, considering my stomach pain," Mercedes thought. "Are you kidding? Next to Mike, you're the quickest dancer we have," Finn said. Mercedes laughed. As nice as it was of him to say, anyone would look like Fred Astaire when next to Finn.

**Finn**: I have to admit though, I'm kind of excited

**Mercedes**: About extra rehearsals?

**Finn**: I mean, you can show me some moves, right? You're the only one that doesn't laugh at me when I dance

**Mercedes**: I laugh at you all the time Finn

**Finn**: [smirking] No you don't. It's different, when you laugh. It's like your laughter is more encouraging than mean. It just makes me laugh.

**Mercedes**: Thanks, I think

**Finn**: want a ride home?

**Mercedes**: Isn't Kurt picking me up?

**Finn**: No, he and Blaine are hanging out tonight. He asked me to take you instead.

**Mercedes**: Well, I guess it's better than last time when he just left me here alone

**Finn**: Mr. Schuester didn't offer you a ride?

[Mercedes flashed back to last month, when she was left stranded after school. Mr. Schue had kindly offered to give her a lift along with some performing tips. They laughed and sang together. He gazed at her longingly… then when he dropped her at her house.]

**Finn**: Mercedes? HELLOOO

**Mercedes**: what?

**Finn**: kind of zoned out there for a minute

Finn looked down and noticed Mercedes' hand was trembling. "Let's go," he said, picking up her bag for her…

Mercedes moved around her tots on her cafeteria tray. Kurt sat down next to her, immediately complaining about something she wasn't in the mood to here.

**Kurt**: Earth to Mercedes? Kurt at 12 o'clock

**Mercedes**: Where were you last night?

**Kurt**: Blaine needed help finding socks to match his new blaz-

**Mercedes**: Are you serious?!

**Kurt**: [rolling his eyes] I thought we went through this Mercedes. Blaine is my boyfriend. I just can't drop him for you

**Mercedes**: But you can drop me for sock shopping

**Kurt**: We need our quality time

**Mercedes**: You both go to the same friggin school now Kurt! And while we are on the subject, since when am I more droppable than Rachel? It's like after Nationals, the two of you are joined at the hip.

**Kurt**: So now I can't make new friends?

**Mercedes**: Kurt. It's RACHEL

[Kurt standing up, tray in hand]

**Mercedes**: It's called being civilized, Mercedes. It's our senior year, we have to let past transgressions go.

And with that Kurt left. Mercedes rolled her eyes, as Kurt took a seat next to Rachel and Blaine. Out of the corner of her peripherals, Mercedes spotted Mr. Schuester watching her from the doorway. He hadn't really spoken to her for a month. And if he did say something, it usually regarded her "questionable" work ethic. She got up and threw her trash away.

As Mercedes walked to Calculus, she checked her email on her phone. She knew Sam only really emailed her Wednesdays, but she still enjoyed reading passed messages to pass the time away.

_My dad made spaghetti bolognaise last night.  
I'm not sure if he knows what bolognaise means,  
because the fam is still trying to recover lol.  
How are you? Got any solos? I miss you._

Mercedes smiled at the message, not watching where she was going. "Ouch! Sorry Artie," Mercedes said after running into Artie. Artie backed up his wheelchair. "No, prob. Hey can you help me put callback list up?" he asked, handing her sheet of paper. Mercedes peered down at the list, which had many of the glee club members' names.

Mercedes: Call backs? When did auditions start for the school play?

Artie: Last week. Mr. Schue emailed everyone the time and schedule.

**Mercedes**: I didn't receive any email

**Artie**: That's too bad. I should think at least Kurt might have mentioned it.

**Mercedes**: I know as the director you have to stick to the rules and everything, but is it possible-

**Artie**: Say no more, babe. No tryout at McKinley is fair if Mercedes Jones doesn't audition.

**Mercedes**: Thanks boo

**Artie**: I'll text you the call back times.

Mercedes sat in the front of Calculus only half paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Mike sat next to her, taking notes feverishly. Two seats from her sat Quinn. After nationals, she had quit the glee club and all other extracurricular activities. Her hair was pinned back, and she wore a hoodie over her dress. Mercedes took out her phone and texted her:

**Mercedes**: Can we talk after class, Quinn?

**Quinn**: I have somewhere to be, and you still have glee club

**Mercedes**: It won't take long

**Quinn**: Sure

While everyone filed out, Quinn and Mercedes moved to the back of the class, sitting down in the two far off desks.

**Mercedes**: So

**Quinn**: So?

**Mercedes**: How are you?

**Quinn**: Alive and breathing. But that's information you already know.

**Mercedes**: Yeah I guess.

**Quinn**: Did you have something to say or…

**Mercedes**: It's about glee club

[Quinn rolled her eyes]

**Mercedes**: Mr. Schuester, well everybody really has been… I don't know. I just feel like ten thousand things are going on, and I'm not a part of any of it.

**Quinn**: Intentionally?

**Mercedes**: I don't know. I feel like I'm the same. But at the same time I feel

**Quinn**: Ostracized. I know the feeling

**Mercedes**: It's just for example, the tryouts for West Side Story. No one told me about them. Kurt even got a callback. It's like they all know I wouldn't be the right fit for Maria, like I'm not pretty enough

[Quinn stood up, picking up her school bag]

**Quinn**: Trust me you are… After all, Mr. Schue only likes the pretty girls.

**Mercedes**: …What does that mean?

**Quinn**: [solemnly]…You know what it means

Quinn left Mercedes in the classroom alone. The last school bell rang. She was late to glee club. She didn't care…

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**GLEE CLUB CHRONICLES:** **In the dark part II**

**[continuing the Preacher's Wife tradition of singing a love song to one man while thinking about the other lol. Here is part II! Enjoy!]**

**Finn**: Mercedes… MER-CE-DES?

**Mercedes**: What? …Finn?

**Finn**: Are you okay?

**Mercedes**: Why wouldn't I be? Why are you all up in my face?

**Finn**: Well, you're sitting in the boys locker room, soo…

**Mercedes**: Wha?

Mercedes looked around. Indeed there were at least twenty half naked football jocks walking around, some snickering at the girl in the lockeroom, sitting on a pile of towels. Mercedes face became flushed.

**Mercedes**: Oh. My. God

**Finn**: Don't worry, happens all the time…Well, not really.

**Mercedes**: How the hell did I even get here?

**Finn**: Well I saw you walk in and take a seat. You seemed to be zoned out and not paying attention to where you were going.

Not wanting to prolong the embarrassment, Mercedes got up and left the locker room. But even that horrific moment could not shake what Quinn had said to her earlier that week. Finn was right. She was zoning out, completely oblivious to her surroundings. But then, she herself, seemed oblivious to everyone as well, except for Finn who she just saw practically naked. She needed someone to talk to, but her options were limited. Kurt seemed too enraptured in Blaine (and himself) to notice. The next person that came to her head was Ms. Pillsbury, but seeing as the problem may very well be linked to her fiancé, Mercedes did not want to risk it. She could try Finn, but it would seem hard for her to really talk to him without bad-mouthing his girlfriend in some way. Mercedes thought. There just had to be someone who didn't mind hearing trash on the glee club.

"Spill, Aretha," Coach Sue said, preparing her usual master-cleanse smoothie. Mercedes rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was there.

**Mercedes**: Ms. Sylvester, I was wondering if you could give me some advice-

**Ms. Sylvester**: Yes you should leave him

**Mercedes**: What?

**Ms. Sylvester**: Aretha, I thought you would have figured it out by now on your own, but it seems I must interject on behalf of your pathetic love life. Your boyfriend is gay. I'm sure you've noticed his porcelain skin and his disturbing obsession with man purses.

**Mercedes**: Ms. Sylvester-

**Ms. Sylvester**: Also that Desi Arnaz look alike I saw him making out with seems to be more of his fit

**Mercedes**: Ms. Sylvester, this isn't about Kurt. I feel like I've lost my way with glee club. Also Mr. Schue… I just don't feel like he believes in me anymore

**Ms. Sylvester**: That's because you're not his star. Berry is.

**Mercedes**: What do you mean?

**Ms. Sylvester**: If you want to be the best, you have to push beyond all obstacles and moral values and just take it. You're not that kind of person

**Mercedes**: Maybe I am. Maybe I could be

**Ms. Sylvester: **Nope, I could smell it on you when you quit cheerios. You just don't possess that hunger

Mercedes flashed back to last year's solo auditions. "You're not a star. You're just someone who can sing really well," Jesse St. James told her before she stormed off stage. It upset her, but at least Mr. Schue was there to comfort her. He would always pull her into a hug and tell her she was special. And then year after year he would not give her the sectionals solo…It was starting to sink in.

**Mercedes**: Thanks, Ms. Sylvester. I needed to hear that.

"Believe it or not. You're actually getting better," Mercedes told Finn. He smiled sheepishly. "I still feel like an idiot," Finn said, trying to do the steps for the song in the choreography. Mr. Schuester had left a message, via the piano guy Brad, saying he would let them do extra dance rehearsals on their own.

**Mercedes**: If you wanna be a better dancer, you gotta have the right ingredients

**Finn**: Ingredients.

**Mercedes**: Exactly. Dancing is 10% rhythm and 90% attitude

**Finn**: Attitude?

**Mercedes**: Now you're listening. Any person can wave their hand in a Princess Di manner, but if you just add a little attitude, you got a single ladies dance.

**Finn**: I think I'm following you. So I need to embrace my inner Beyonce?

**Mercedes**: [smiling] More like you need to embrace the inner Finn. Once you gain the right amount of confidence you can stomp a roach and make it look like poetry.

Finn and Mercedes laughed, taking a seat at the edge of the stage. Finn checked his camera to make sure his battery life was still good.

"I hate to watch myself on camera. I don't know how you do it," Mercedes said as Finn passed her his bottle of water.

**Finn**: Believe me, it's no picnic to watch myself trip over my own feet. But whatever helps me learn the steps faster you know.

**Mercedes**: That's true

**Finn**: You shouldn't be shy of a camera anyway. Isn't it a requirement for stars to be in front of flashing lights?

**Mercedes**: [handing him his water back] I'm not a star Finn. I'm a loser

**Finn**: Who told you that?

**Mercedes**: [solemnly] Does it matter?

**Finn**: Yeah. I'd like to know who is spreading dirty viscous lies

**Mercedes**: [affectionately nudging him] thanks. But I've learned I just don't have the "hunger" to put aside everything I believe in to be the best.

**Finn**: Mr. Schue would say different

**Mercedes**: [snappishly] Trust me. He wouldn't

**Finn**: But everyone loves you.

**Mercedes**: Having love isn't worth much when you're trying to be a star.

**Finn**: But even if you don't have the hunger or whatever you call it, with love anything is possible right?

Mercedes looked up at Finn. It's like she was seeing him for the first time. "What?" he said, touching his nose to see if anything was on it. "You're pretty smart Finn Hudson," Mercedes said, smiling at him, "Rachel is lucky to have you."

Finn laughed, helping Mercedes up. "Will you please tell her that?" he joked. "Where is she anyway?" Mercedes asked. "With Kurt. It's_Wicked_ night or something," he said. "Oh, that's nice," said Mercedes, although somewhat crestfallen she was not invited.

**Finn**: Are you trying out for West Side Story.

**Mercedes**: Yeah. I'll probably be in the chorus since I missed auditions.

**Finn**: Nonsense. You'll get a good part. I can't say Maria, or Rachel will be mad at me.

Mercedes laughed, making Finn smile.

**Finn**: You got an audition song?

**Mercedes**: Yeah, but I haven't perfected it yet.

**Finn**: No need for perfection. Just belt it out now, and you can perfect it later.

**Mercedes**: You want me to sing in front of that? [Pointing to the camera] I don't know Finn

**Finn**: Come on. The camera has helped me. Just try it.

**Mercedes**: alright. Fine.

Finn got up and adjusted his camera, so it was facing Mercedes standing by the piano. Brad, the piano guy, was there for no explicable reason. Mercedes hands trembled. The last time she sang the song, it was to Sam before he left. She had avoided it till now. The piano music intro started. Mercedes took a deep breath…

_I Believe In You and Me  
I Believe That we will be  
In love eternally …  
Well as far as I can see  
You Will Always be the one ..  
For me (Oh yes, you will)_

And I believe in dreams again  
I believe that love will never end  
And like the river finds the sea  
I was lost, now I'm free  
Cuz I believe In you and me

_I will never leave your side  
I will never hurt your pride  
When all the chips are down, baby  
Then I will always be around  
Just to be right where you are  
My love, you know I love you, boy_

I will never leave you out  
I will always let you in, boy  
To places no-one's ever been,  
Deep inside, can't you see?  
That I believe in you and me

Maybe I'm a fool  
To feel the way I do  
I will play the fool forever  
Just to be with you forever

I believe in miracles  
And love is the miracle  
And yes, baby you're my dream come true  
I was lost, now I'm free,  
Oh, baby cuz i believe in you and me  
See, I was lost, now I'm free  
Cuz I believe in you and me.

"I'm sorry, Finn," Mercedes said wiping her face, "That was a hot mess."

After the first few phrases of the song, Mercedes started to think about Sam and the waterworks started. She could contain it at first, but then it was too much for her and her voice started to shake near the end when she tried to hit the high notes.

Finn came back on the stage. "No, it was really good. I've never heard you sing like that," he said, handing her his sleeve. Mercedes laughed at his gesture and wiped her eyes on the arm of his shirt. "Thanks," she said. "I should probably audition with another song though. This one is a bit too close to home, if you know what I mean," she admitted. Finn nodded. "I should get you home," he said…

Mercedes sat in the cafeteria the next day, messing with her fries. Kurt took a seat across from her. Mercedes did not greet him, but continued to play with her food. Kurt noticed.

**Kurt**: Are you still mad at me?

**Mercedes**: [confused] mad at you? You're the one who stormed off

**Kurt**: Mercedes, I'm a diva. I storm off to throw my napkin away

Mercedes cracked a smile

**Kurt**: Want to go shopping later?

**Mercedes**: What no Rachel?

**Kurt**: No, she's been doing extra vocal practices

**Mercedes**: But what about last night?

**Kurt**: What about it?

**Mercedes**: Didn't you two have a _Wicked_ marathon or something?

**Kurt**: What? Mercedes, if that happened you know I'd still be at home recovering.

Mercedes went silent. "Earth to Mercedes?" Kurt said, waving his hand in front of her. Rachel had lied, but why? Mercedes thought. She looked over to the end of the caf, where Quinn sat alone... Mercedes didn't like the thoughts that were creeping into her head…

**To be continued...**

**Songs used: I believe in You and Me by Whitney Houston**


	3. Chapter 3

**GLEE CLUB CHRONICLES:** **In the Dark Part III**

**[Enjoy. Feedback please!]**

Finn was laid out on his bed, his eyes fixed on his laptop. He moved his thumb up and down along the screen affectionately.

**Kurt**: What're you watching?

Finn jumped, slamming his laptop shut. "Nothing!" he said sitting up.

**Kurt**: Was that Mercedes?

**Finn**: Um… yeah. It was

[Kurt gave Finn the "Explain yourself" look]

**Finn**: It's our uh dance rehearsal video.

**Kurt**: I see [deciding to shoo away Finn's weird behavior from his mind] I still don't get why Mr. Schue gave her extra dance rehearsal. She's a pretty good dancer.

**Finn**: I know

**Kurt**: But I guess that works to your advantage doesn't it

**Finn**: [guiltily] What?

**Kurt**: I mean you can learn from her can't you.

**Finn**: Oh Yeah, she's a good teacher.

**Kurt**: Good. Anyway, I was just going to tell you that dinner was ready.

**Finn**: Okay. I'm coming.

After Kurt left, shutting Finn's door, Finn reopened his laptop. Mercedes face was frozen on the screen, tears shimmering in her eyes. Finn touched the side of her face with his thumb…

* * *

**Blaine**: I'm glad the three of us could hang out

**Mercedes**: {nonchalantly} Yeah. It's a trip

Blaine smiled to himself at Mercedes' lackluster vibe she was throwing off. Her and Kurt's shopping spree had once again turned into an awkward threesome where Mercedes was the straight third wheel. Nonetheless, she appreciated any time she got with Kurt.

Suddenly Kurt noticed a sale forty yards away and took off in its direction, leaving Blaine and Mercedes behind. Mercedes took a seat on a nearby bench. Blaine joined her.

**Blaine**: Mercedes, I've been meaning to talk to you for a long time.

[Mercedes looked up at Blaine]

**Mercedes**: What's up?

**Blaine**: I just wanted to apologize. It seems I've been taking a lot of the glee club's attention. Not to mention Kurt's

**Mercedes**: {jokingly}Don't be. It's not your fault you're perfect.

[Blain laughed. Mercedes smiled]

**Blaine**: I hope we really get to know each other. You're important to Kurt; so you're important to me

**Mercedes**: You're a good man, Blaine. Even if your name sound like a major appliance.

**Blaine**: Ahh. Pretty in Pink reference. I can dig it

**Mercedes**: You know, I think I love you already [laughing]

**Blaine**: Maybe Mr. Schuester will let you sing something from a John Hughes movie.

**Mercedes**: I doubt it

**Blaine**: Mr. Shcuester can be a jerk sometimes.

Shocked at this statement, Mercedes looked at Blaine in amazement. She had never heard him say an unkind word about anyone. Blaine noticed the change of aura between he and Mercedes and immediately began to apologize.

**Blaine**: I'm sorry. That was out of line. I know you guys love him a lot.

**Mercedes**: No…it's okay

Blaine: I don't really know why, but something really rubs me the wrong way about him. Not to mention, I think he made Rachel's ego twice as big as it should be. It's not that I think he's a bad person, but I feel like he's lost his way- you know?

Mercedes sat speechless next to Blaine. "Yeah, I kind of know what you mean," she agreed quietly.

**Blaine**: You must think I'm a brat. After all, Mr. Schue has given me a lot of solos since I've gotten here. I hope one day I can do a solo with you. No offense to Rachel or Kurt, but I need some soul in my life.

Mercedes laughed, pulling Blaine into a hug. Blaine put his arm around Mercedes waste, embracing her. Kurt walked up from behind him, clearing his throat. Mercedes laughed as Blaine ignored Kurt and continued to hug her. "You feel really good. You got a boyfriend?" Blaine asked in jest. Kurt pulled them apart, pushing his butt in between them until they had to separate. "I love you Mercedes, but you're the only woman who can turn my boyfriend, so back off," Kurt said, making Mercedes laugh even harder.

* * *

"Tell me how much you love me," Rachel said, sitting on top of Finn on her bed.

"I love you this much, Rachel," Finn said, spreading his arms apart. Rachel kissed him.

**Rachel**: Tell me I'm pretty

**Finn**: You know I think you're beautiful

**Rachel**: More than Quinn?

**Finn**: You're both beautiful

**Rachel**: {getting up abruptly} That's not what I asked

**Finn**: Well, it's a stupid question

**Rachel**: Why?!

**Finn**: Because you two look nothing alike. It's impossible to compare your features. That's like asking if I'm prettier than Mike Chang.

**Rachel**: But you do think one of us is hotter

**Finn**: I think you're unbelievably hot.

**Rachel**: You think she's prettier than me

**Finn**: I think she's slightly saner than you to be honest.

[Rachel got up and sat by her dresser and began to brush her hair. Finn put back on his jacket and shoes]

**Finn**: I may not be the sharpest guy at McKinley, but I'm starting to think you're intentionally starting arguments so we don't have sex.

[Rachel gave out an over-exaggerated scoff]

**Rachel**: I think you should leave, Finn.

**Finn**: [Rolled his eyes] C'mon I'm not trying to hurt you. I really love you.

[Rachel ignored him]

**Finn**: Fine. I guess I'll call you later.

* * *

**Mr. Shcue**: I heard you did really well at callbacks today

**Mercedes**: Yeah, I think I did

**Mr. Shcue**: I heard you sang "Spotlight." It's an interesting song to pick

**Mercedes**: I don't know. I thought it had a clear message

**Mr. Shcue**: I see you haven't gotten that chip off your shoulder

Mercedes stood there in disbelief. "And what chip are you referring to," Mercedes said, her voice slowly rising in volume. "I know you're still mad that you don't get all the attention anymore. But you really have to stop being so selfish and give the other glee members a chance," Mr. Schue said, not even looking at her, as he organized sheet music on the piano.

Any façade Mercedes had about Mr. Schuester was gone. She knew for sure, he had made a pass at her in the car that night, and he was still upset she pulled away.

"Mr. Schue, why did Quinn quit glee club?"

Mr. Schuester stopped organizing the sheet music. The skin on his forehead tightened. "You know why," Mr. Schue said in the calmest tone he could muster. But Mercedes could still detect the stress in his voice.

"No, I really don't know why Mr. Schue. Why don't you tell me," Mercedes said, her hands on her hips now.

Mr. Schuester looked up at her. "The loss at nationals and the break up with Finn was just too much for her I guess," he said.

"It's weird how a nationals loss and a high school break up can cause a girl as confident as Quinn to cut her hair, get five piercings, and start smoking. It's not the first time Finn left her. I mean, if anything, Quinn would have done that when she got pregnant. Don't you think Mr. Schue-" Mercedes said. Mr. Schue, who had been rubbing his forehead strenuously, cut Mercedes off. "You know what Mercedes? Quinn's fine. Maybe you should just concentrate on the school play. I'm sure the chorus could use a voice like yours," he told her. The bell rang and the other glee members starting coming in for practice.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee Club Chronicles: In the Dark part IV****  
****[Please enjoy, give feedback! Love yall]**

It was half past six when Finn arrived late at the auditorium. Football practice had run long, and Rachel had given him the silent treatment all day. He saw Mercedes sitting on the ground at the end of the stage; she was putting on her sneakers quietly. "Hey, can we cancel rehearsal for tonight? I'm just not in the mood," Finn said.

"Um yeah sure, Finn. I'll just see you tomorrow, ok?" Mercedes replied in her most cheerful voice, though Finn could hear her sniffling between each phrase. He looked down, noticing she had been trying to put on the same shoe for the last two minutes.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked, coming towards her. "I'm fine. I'm just. It's that time of the month you know," Mercedes told him, still trying to put on her sneaker. Finn bent over her. Mercedes had tear stains all down her face. Finn took her shoe, placing it on her foot, and tying it. He helped her up, pulling her to his chest.

She started to cry. Finn's heart beat steadily into Mercedes' ears. Ever since last rehearsal, he had imagined how she felt, how she smelled. Finn held her tighter. She was soft, and her hair smelled like strawberry shampoo. Finn tried not to nuzzle her neck with his nose, but Mercedes was making it really hard.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Finn asked, as his chin sat affectionately on top of her head as he rocked her back and forth. Mercedes was still quiet. "That bad, huh?" Finn said. Mercedes nodded, making her tear up even harder. "Shhh.." Finn said, brushing her hair slowly with his hand. Still embracing Mercedes, he picked up her bag from the floor. "Ok, let's go."

"This is your house?"

Mercedes sat at the tiny kitchen table. Most of the furniture was gone except for an old brown recline and a love seat in the living room. On the lamp table was a picture of Finn sitting on his dad's lap.

"Yeah," Finn said, as he placed the kettle on the stove.

"My mom has been trying to sell it since before the wedding, but since it's a hovel and much nicer houses are for sale on the block, no one wants to buy it."

**Mercedes**: I like it.

**Finn**: {blushing}Thanks. I love living with Burt and Kurt, but-

**Mercedes**: this is home

**Finn**: Yeah… it's home.

The kettle started whistling. Finn took out two plastic cups and poured the tea into them. He went over to the table, handing Mercedes one. "You know, you don't have to stay in those clothes. You're probably freezing," Finn told her. Finn and Mercedes ended up getting caught in the rain when they walked to his truck in the parking lot. "No, I'm fine," Mercedes said, pulling the blanket Finn had given her earlier over her shoulders.

**Finn**: [getting up from the table] What're you size sixteen? Fourteen?

**Mercedes**: Fourteen. How did you know?

**Finn**: Thick girls run in my family. You've seen my mom.

**Mercedes**: You're mom is beautiful though

**Finn**: So are you

Mercedes looked into her cup, blushing. Finn pulled out a box from the coat closet. He opened it and found an old t-shirt. He handed it to Mercedes. Mercedes took off the blanket and her shirt. Finn was about to tell her where the bathroom was to change, but got distracted by Mercedes' body. The Lord had blessed her in all the right places. As Mercedes put on the shirt, it got stuck over her head. As she struggled Finn guiltily ogled her moving breasts. "Uhh…need help," Finn strained to say. Mercedes laughed, finally pulling the shirt over her head, "No, I got it."

The two stared awkwardly at each other, and then both started laughing. "That was embarrassing," Mercedes said. "No, It was an experience I'll remember for the rest of my life," Finn admitted as the both sat back down at the table.

**Mercedes**: What's the smell?

**Finn**: Oh, my mom used to put orange peels between my shirts to keep the gym smell away. Sorry, Rachel hates it, but it's been so long I can't get the citrus smell out.

**Mercedes**: No, I love the smell of fruit. That was clever of your mom

**Finn**: Thanks. You can keep the shirt if you want, even though I wouldn't mind you taking it off again.

**Mercedes**: Yeah, so you can watch me make a full of myself.

**Finn**: [in his head] among other things.

**Mercedes**: Why did you want to cancel rehearsal today?

**Finn**: Why were you crying? And don't say it was that time of the month again

**Mercedes**: You first.

**Finn**: [leaning back in his chair] Rachel

**Mercedes**: Is the honeymoon over?

**Finn**: The honeymoon ended at sophomore year

**Mercedes**: Then why did you get back with her during nationals?

**Finn**: Because I love her.

**Mercedes**: …that's true

**Finn**: What are you not saying?

**Mercedes**: It's just… I've learned quite recently, it's the people you love who will break your heart…

**Finn**: Is that why you were crying?

**Mercedes**: Yeah… you could say that

**Finn**: Is this also the same person who has filled your head with this loser crap?

**Mercedes**: …Pretty much

**Finn**: You need to let whoever this person is have it.

**Mercedes**: It's wwaaayy more complicated than you could ever imagine.

Finn took Mercedes hand.

**Finn**: You are the most confident, talented girl I've ever met. That douche bag doesn't stand a chance… It's not Sam is it? I will kill him

**Mercedes**: {smiling} no

**Finn**: Puck?

**Mercedes**: {laughing} No!

**Finn**: But it is a guy though right? It's not Kurt, is it?

**Mercedes**: Finn Hudson! {throwing her wet t-shirt at him}

**Finn**: {laughing}Okay okay! Don't kill me

**Mercedes**: I will make no such promise!

Finn pulled up to Mercedes' house. "Thanks for this. You're pretty great, Finn Hudson," Mercedes said. "And you're just…I can't even," Finn said, shaking his head. The two laughed. The two stared at each other. "Promise me something," Mercedes said. Finn looked deeply into her dark brown eyes.

"Promise me you'll find someone that makes you happy, even if that someone ends up being just you. Just… be happy ok Finn?"

Finn saw the seriousness in Mercedes eyes.

"I promise." Mercedes held out her pinky. Finn took it with his as he made his vow.

Next day, the lists were up.

Maria**: Rachel**

Tony**: Blaine**

Anita**: Santana**

Riff**: Mike**

Officer Krupkee: **Kurt**

Everyone else was in the jet/shark chorus. The glee club members filed into the choir for practice. Mercedes sat down in the front. Mr. Schue entered while everyone was congratulating each other. Finn glanced at Mercedes who had made it her mission to keep her eyes forward.

Mr. Schuester cleared his throat so everyone would quiet down. "Congratulations to those who got the parts they wanted. And for the rest of you, don't worry. In glee club all of you will have a chance to be a star."

Mercedes: We're not sophomores anymore, Mr. Schue. How long do you think we'll believe that bull?

Though she murmured it, most everyone heard, including Mr. Schuester. "I think you forgot to check your attitude at the door, Mercedes," Mr. Schuester said calmly. The room stood still. "But you always get to have it your way don't you, Mr. Schue," Mercedes retorted. "You can't always be the star Mercedes."

Mercedes got up, picking up her bag.

"Don't do this. Don't make this a stupid pride thing," Artie said, who was sitting the nearest to her. "Oh, it's a pride thing, but it's not stupid. Good luck with the play yall." Mercedes said.

"You walk out that door; you'll lose any chance at being the best!" Mr. Schuester said.

Mercedes stopped. Finn's words entered her head.

'_You need to let whoever this person is have it' _

Mercedes looked at the band next to her. "Try and keep up," she told them.

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe_  
_So won't cha come and sit and talk to me_  
_And tell me how we're gonna be together always_  
_Hope you know that when it's late at night_  
_I Hold on to my pillow tight_  
_And think of how you promised me forever_  
_(I never thought that anyone)_  
_Could make me feel this way_  
_(Now that you're here boy all I want)_  
_Is just a chance to say_

_Get Out, (leave) right now,_  
_It's the end of you and me_  
_It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone_  
_'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies_  
_You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time_

Mercedes walked up to Mr. Schuester

_Tell me why you're looking so confused_  
_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth_  
_How could you ever be so cold_  
_To go behind my back and do my friend_  
_Boy you must have gone and bumped your head_

_Because you left her number on your phone_  
_(So now after all is said and done)_  
_Maybe I'm the one to blame but_  
_(To think that you could be the one)_  
_Well it didn't work out that way_

_I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice I gotta leave_  
_Because my heart is breakin'_  
_With every word I'm sayin'_  
_I gave up everything I had_  
_On something that just wouldn't last_  
_But I refuse to cry_  
_No tears will fall from these_  
_Eyeee-eeee-eeees_  
_Ooooh, ooooh_  
_Get out!_

After the last heart shattering note, Mercedes picked up her bag. "I am the damn best," she said, closing the choir door behind her. Everyone's eyes turned towards Mr. Schuester.

"What did you do?" Blaine said.

**To be continued…**

**Song Used: Jojo's Get Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee Club Chronicles: In the Dark part V**

It was eight in the evening when Mercedes checked her email on her phone. Sam hadn't messaged her all week. She chalked it up to his being busy with his new job. After all he was a full time student and worker now. Mercedes heard the doorbell ring. She came downstairs from her room. The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" she said, walking up to the door and checking the peephole. She saw the McKinley crest on a varsity jacket. Mercedes only knew one boy that tall. She opened the door.

**Mercedes**: Finn. What're you doing here?

**Finn**: Just stopping by. Making sure you're ok

Finn resisted the urge to grab Mercedes into his arms and hug her, begging for her forgiveness. Though Mr. Schuester, Finn's first father figure, had explained to Finn that Mercedes had taken Mr. Schuester's "constructive criticism" as a personal attack, thus making her leave glee club, Finn was still upset about the fact that he could not tell who Mercedes was upset about all this time. He should have figured it out. He felt responsible.

**Mercedes**: I'm fine

**Finn**: Oh well, that's good.

The two eyed each other awkwardly. "You wanna come in?" Mercedes finally asked. Finn smiled as he walked in. Finn looked at Mercedes two story house. It had to staircases spiraling upwards to the banister.

**Finn**: Nice house

**Mercedes**: Thanks.

"You hungry? I was just getting dinner ready," Mercedes said, leading Finn to the kitchen.

**Finn**: Oh. I didn't mean to intrude on your dinnertime. It's eight, so I assumed your family would've finished dinner by now.

**Mercedes**: No, it's usually just me, since my brother went to college.

**Finn**: Where are your parents?

**Mercedes**: They work late. I usually serve dinner later in the evening, just in case they come home hungry, but if the food gets cold I'll just start without them and save them plates.

Finn's stomach rumbled.

**Mercedes**: [snickering] Why don't you stay for dinner?

**Finn**: If you don't mind. It was Kurt's turn to cook and I'm not fond of escargot.

Finn went through three plates of Mercedes' green bean casserole and chicken pot pie.

**Mercedes**: There is no way you have room for dessert

**Finn**: Bring it on! I'm serious.

Mercedes cut him a slice of cherry pie, putting a dollop of whip cream on it. She watched in amazement as Finn inhaled the pie. Finn fake pretended to pass out. Mercedes laughed. "That good, huh?" Mercedes said, Finn lifted up his head. "Mercedes, I've never tasted food like that in my life. Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Finn said.

**Mercedes**: Please! My chicken pot pie still comes out lopsided. I don't know how to fix it.

**Finn**: No one cares what your pie looks like if it tastes that incredible. I would sell my truck for that damn pot pie.

**Mercedes**: [laughing] well, I'll have to pack you some leftovers then.

**Finn**:…I'd sell my truck to get you back into glee club

**Mercedes**:… Nice try, Finn. You're sweet, but I'm not coming back.

**Finn**: It's weird being in glee club and not seeing you there.

**Mercedes**: Come on. Everyone else is still there. Puck, Artie, Kurt, Rachel-

**Finn**: I know. I know.

**Mercedes**: What is it then?

Finn inhaled. "It's just…there's only so many times I can stop by uninvited to your house, before it gets suspicious," Finn said. Finn could tell his cryptic sentence flew over Mercedes' head as she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Mercedes, you and Kurt and Tina and Artie are really close. We just got to know each other, and our only link is gone now."

Now that she understood him, her face grew flushed. It was strangely flattering.

**Mercedes**: So you miss me? Not my talent.

**Finn**: Just you.

By the red look on Mercedes' face, Finn was starting to realize the seriousness of his compliment. "But, I am a little peeved Vocal Adrenaline will slaughter us now," he added to lighten the mood. Mercedes let out a laugh, breaking the awkwardness. "Yeah, we'll see," she said, getting up and taking Finn's empty dessert plate. Finn decided to help Mercedes clear the table, following her into the kitchen. Finn watched silently as Mercedes put the dishes into the dishwasher. It had never occurred to him that she spent most of her nights alone. Finn handed her the silverware. She smiled at him and took them.

**Mercedes**: You know what?

Finn looked over to Mercedes. She continued to arrange the dishes in the washer.

**Mercedes**: We're friends.

**Finn**: Yeah.

**Mercedes**: I mean. You may think our only link is glee club, but you can still come see me. You don't have to wait for Kurt to cook snails before you come over for dinner.

**Finn**:[smiling] that'd be nice.

**Mercedes**: [slyly] And I'm assuming you'll still need some help with your dance moves, if you're willing to let an ex-glee clubber help you out.

**Finn**: I think I can squeeze you in definitely.

Mercedes nudged Finn with her arm affectionately as he continued to pass her dishes…

* * *

**Quinn**: Mercedes, what are you doing?

**Mercedes**:{placing her lunch tray near Quinn's seat} can we talk?

**Quinn**: There is nothing really to talk about is there

**Mercedes**: {taking a seat opposite of her} Quinn. What you said to me in calculus last week… I know

**Quinn**: You think you know but you don't

**Mercedes**: Quinn, I know about Mr. Schuester. What he did to you… He did to me too

Quinn's bottom lip quivered for a second before she put her fork down, and scooted her chair back to get up. "No, he didn't," Quinn said, "You would have never let what happened to me happen to you."

"But Rachel would!"

Quinn stopped. She sat back down. "What about Rachel, Mercedes?" Quinn said, horror seeping into her eyes.

Finn watched Mercedes from across the cafeteria. He was sitting next to Kurt and Rachel, who were discussing NYADA tryouts and the class presidential campaign.

"What do you think, Finn?" Kurt asked. Finn completely ignored his stepbrother, continuing to watch Mercedes. Kurt turned around to see it was Mercedes Finn was staring at. Kurt scoffed and turned back to his tray. This action snapped Finn out of his concentration.

**Finn**: What was that?

**Kurt**: what was what?

**Finn**: That scoff?

**Kurt**: I've had it up to here with Mercedes' diva outs. I mean she knows how important this semester is for me and glee club, and she still decided to leave me hanging.

**Rachel**: very unprofessional.

**Finn**: She's your best friend, Kurt

**Kurt**: Yeah, but she's not acting like it. She left us right before sectionals for crying out loud.

**Finn**: Maybe she has a good excuse. Have you even talked to her? Called her?

**Kurt**: There's no point in dealing with her when she is like this.

**Finn**: What kind of friend are you?

**Kurt**: I'm supposed to go out of my way to talk to Mercedes, when she's going out of her way to not be with us?

**Finn**: Maybe she doesn't want to be with you because you of all people, are labeling her as some stereotypical diva, when she could be actually going through some stuff

**Rachel**: How would you know? Trust me, Finn. Mercedes is simply acting out for the spotlight.

**Finn**: That's not true. You don't know her like I do.

**Kurt**: Don't tell me about MY own best friend. I love her. I really do, but if she dealt with half the crap, half the bullying and struggle I've gone through at this school-

**Finn**: EXCUSE YOU? WHEN THE HELL DID YOU EVER GO THROUGH ANY OF THAT CRAP ALONE? WHEN?

People were starting to stare

**Finn**: You Never. If it wasn't me or Burt standing up for your ass, it was Mercedes. She always had your back. When have you ever been on your own? You know she spends most of the week days alone. She eats dinner by herself, but still makes enough for others, hoping someone will join her or at least have the decency to come home early. But they never do. Its bad enough Mr. Schuester has been on her case, but now you too, Kurt? I never thought you were so self-centered. I'd expect it from Rachel, but not from you. You want to run for president but you can't even take care of the people who matter the most.

**Kurt**: Oh yeah, and you're so perfect, Mr. Quarterback!

Finn had already got up and thrown his trash away when Kurt had attempted to counter argue him. There were angry tears welling in Kurt's eyes. He had been yelled at and bullied before, but never had someone actually questioned his character. It hurt him, and deep down inside, he knew he deserved it…

_Been busy lately  
with school and work and all.  
How's glee?_

It was Sam's shortest email to date. Mercedes was happy to see her theory about school and work getting to him was true. But it just didn't feel right to her that she nailed the reason so perfectly. She decided not to bombard Sam with too much of her current drama, keeping her reply simple.

_Glee is glee  
I miss you _

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," Mercedes said. Quinn entered room. Though it was under unfortunate circumstances Quinn was back in Mercedes' house, she felt a twinge of nostalgia and smiled. Mercedes smiled too.

"Last time I was in here, your mom was reading us the riot act for short circuiting the house," Quinn said.

"How were we supposed to know you couldn't use three hair dryers and a straightner on one plug?" Mercedes replied.

The two laughed. "It was good times," Mercedes said. "It was the best. The safest," Quinn said, the smile slowly fading off her face. It was time to get down to business

**Mercedes**: What are we going to do about Mr. Schuester?

**Quinn**: What are YOU going to do, Mercedes. I'm not part of this

**Mercedes**: But Rachel-

**Quinn**: Is a big girl. Implausibly ambitious and stupid, but she's grown.

**Mercedes**: If you're not here to help me.

**Quinn**: help you with what exactly? Come on Mercedes, even you're not sure. Admit it, you're afraid just like me about what will happen if you tell. And you know what will.

**Mercedes**: Mr. Schuester is going to throw me under the bus

**Quinn**: Call you a whore. Have each glee member confess to your being a drama queen and doing anything to get attention.

**Mercedes**: But if you come forward-

**Quinn**: I'll get chopped up harder than you. I'm already the ex-cheerio slut that got pregnant.

**Mercedes**: I know what you want to do, and we can't.

**Quinn**: Rachel is our only hope. If we catch them in the act and report it anonymously to Principal Figgins, it'll be all over. Mr. Schuester will never set foot in McKinley again

**Mercedes**: And Rachel will be expelled!

**Quinn**: You'll get all the spotlight you deserve

**Mercedes**: I don't want it that badly! Not like that

**Quinn**: Still the same. Your heart's too big

**Mercedes**: Even if Rachel is exasperatingly awful sometimes, she's our friend. Yes! Yours too!

**Quinn**: You don't think it won't be exactly what Rachel deserves if she gets caught?

**Mercedes**: But her life will be ruined! And how will Finn feel after he finds out what she and Mr. Schue did? He'll die!

**Quinn**: Finn will thank us

**Mercedes**: Not everyone is as tough as you. Finn may never recover from it

**Quinn**: So what do you want Mercedes? Tell me or I'm leaving.

**Mercedes**: I want… I want for Mr. Schuester to pay for what he did. But I don't want anyone else getting into trouble.

Quinn exhaled, taking a seat on Mercedes' bed. "We can do it," Quinn said. Mercedes put her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn placed her arm on Mercedes' shoulder, pulling her in. "I have no effing clue how we will do it, but we can," she added, making her and Mercedes laugh.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee Club Chronicles: In the Dark part 6**

Finn pulled up to Mercedes' house. "Thanks for this. You're pretty great, Finn Hudson," Mercedes said. "And you're just…I can't even," Finn said, shaking his head. The two laughed. The two stared at each other. "Promise me something," Mercedes said. Finn looked deeply into her dark brown eyes.

"Promise me you'll find someone that makes you happy, even if that someone ends up being just you. Just… be happy ok Finn?"

Finn saw the seriousness in Mercedes' eyes.

"I promise."

Mercedes held out her pinky. Finn took it. Mercedes smiled, her expression slowly changing to slight curiosity when Finn continued to hold on to her pinky.

Their eyes still connected, Finn pulled Mercedes towards him by the brute force of their connected fingers. He leaned over kissing the bottom part of her lip. Her lips were twice as soft as he had imagined. He looked at her eyes. There was a slight surprised look on her face, but she had not yet pulled away. Mercedes slowly nibbled on her bottom lip. Accepting this as permission, Finn used his free hand to cup Mercedes face in a way to make her mouth open. This time, Finn led with his tongue, engulfing her mouth.

Finn woke up.

His bed sheets were scattered on the ground, and his boxers were tented. He looked at his clock that was beeping 6:30 am. He smacked the alarm off, somewhat annoyed that it had waked him and yet grateful it did before he had messed up his sheets.

He quickly jumped into the shower across the hall. He always used it before Kurt, since Kurt took forever to get ready. Even though the day had just started, Finn knew it would be a tough one. He and Kurt weren't on speaking terms, Rachel was AWOL most of the time when it came to quality time with him, and to top it all off, this was his third night where he had dreamt about Mercedes Jones.

They all started out the same way. It was always a moment they had actually had together, except, this time, Finn would make a move on her. The first one was the most innocent. Mercedes had just finished singing her audition song and was crying. Finn lent her his sleeve and she laughed like she did originally. She smiled and told him 'thanks,' and he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and asked what was it for and Finn shrugged and said no reason and they laughed.

The second dream was placed at Mercedes' house when they had finished eating dinner. She nudged him affectionately as he passed her dishes. As he watched her, he got a sudden urge to kiss her. As he leaned over to kiss her cheek, she turned to tell him something, and their mouths collided. They both pulled away quickly, blushing at the pucker sound that came from their lips touching. Finn rubbed his head in nervousness, unable to explain what had happened. Mercedes, still blushing, smiled at him, starting to chuckle. He joined in after realizing she wasn't weird about it.

But this last dream. He couldn't shake it away. As cold as Finn turned the water in the shower, the heat of the dream stayed with him. The third dream, like the others, was born from an actual experience with an added twist at the end. But this twist, Finn could not deal with. This was no accident. He had meant to kiss her. Finn wanted Mercedes, in the least platonic sense, and it worried him…

**Blaine**: You haven't touched your coos coos

Kurt sat, playing with his food, Finn's words still ringing in his head.

**Kurt**: I'm not hungry

**Blaine**: Is this about what Finn said?

**Kurt**: Yes… I mean how is it my fault Mercedes flipped out?

**Blaine**: I don't think that's what Finn is saying. I think… you can be a little self-centered sometimes though.

**Kurt**: [getting up] oh my god, not you too!

**Blaine**: [taking Kurt's hand] Kurt, you know I love you. But you're also the most stubborn boy I've ever met and you have a hard time listening to people who care and just want to help.

Kurt exhaled, sitting back down.

**Blaine**: It's not your fault Mercedes is gone BUT if you were paying more attention, you might have been able to see this coming. That's all

**Kurt**: Did you see it coming?

**Blaine**: I had my suspicions.

**Kurt**: Crap. I am a bad friend.

Blaine kissed Kurt's hand affectionately.

**Blaine**: You're great. Why don't you call Mercedes' tonight? Set a date. And don't invite me

The two laughed. "And for Christ sakes, leave Rachel at home with Finn," Blaine added on second thought.

**Mr. Schuester: **How can I help you Finn?

**Finn**: I was wondering if I could talk to you about something

**Mr. Schuester: **Sure have a seat.

Finn had decided to stop by Mr. Schue's office during study hall. He couldn't talk to anyone about his dream in glee club because they would definitely spread it around, leading Rachel to hear about it.

**Mr. Schuester**: What's up?

**Finn**: Okay so. I love Rachel. Like I'm sure she's the one for me. But I keep having thoughts about someone else…

**Mr. Schuester**: What kind of thoughts?

**Finn**: Those kinds of thoughts. And now I've started getting these dreams about her.

**Mr. Schuester: **It's normal to feel attracted to other women. There are a lot of beautiful girls at this school.

**Finn**: But it's different. Like it's not only that she's hot. In my dreams we are usually just talking. We are not doing anything sexual. But… It's kind of like she lights my soul on fire. And when she sings I-

**Mr. Schuester: **Wait, who are we talking about?

**Finn**: Mercedes

**Mr. Schuester: **…My – I mean Mercedes from glee club?

**Finn**: Yeah

Mr. Schuester, who had originally had his hands on his desk, was now absentmindedly clawing the side of his face as if he was combing and invisible beard. "Well that certainly is interesting, isn't it," Mr. Schue said, with a forced nonchalant tone. Still scratching his face, he got up to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Want some?" Mr. Schuester offered. "…I don't drink coffee," Finn said awkwardly. Finn was starting to sense Mr. Schuester's coldness.

**Mr. Schuester: [**clearing his throat**] **So when did you realize that you liked Mercedes?

**Finn**: I don't know. I guess it started during extra dance rehearsals you assigned

**Mr. Schuester: ** I see

**Finn**: We had never really talked before. But she's really sweet, and caring. She's so gorgeous

**Mr. Schuester:** Yeah, if your into that type

Finn was irked by the tone Mr. Schuester was giving. The bell rang. Finn got up, putting on his backpack.

**Finn**: Well thanks for the talk I guess

**Mr. Schuester: **No problem Finn. And I wouldn't worry about those dreams. You're probably just missing Rachel. Why don't you sing a song about it?

**Finn**: [giving him a weird look] Yeah…thanks

Mercedes felt two arms wrap around her waist, squeezing her. "Can you forgive me?" Kurt asked. Mercedes turned around to see Kurt. They hadn't talked by their lockers in months. "You know I can't stay mad at you, Kurt. Especially if I don't know what I'm supposed to be mad about" she said.

**Kurt**: you're mad because I'm a selfish bitch who ignored you in your time of need.

**Mercedes**: Oh yeah. But you can't help that.

**Kurt**: Ouch. Okay I deserved that. What can I do? Please don't make me break up with Blaine. He's kind of my everything.

**Mercedes**: I like Blaine you drama queen

**Kurt**: And Prom Queen. Don't forget.

**Mercedes**: Yes, you royal pain. You'll always be my best friend Kurt. Even if you do get slightly self-centered.

**Kurt**: Why is everyone keep saying that? Anyway I know I'm screwing up when Finn is snapping at me.

**Mercedes**: Finn?

**Kurt**: Yes. Tore me a new one the other day. I've never seen him be so defensive for someone other than himself

Mercedes smiled at the thought of Finn standing up for her. Before the bell rang and she had to go to Calculus, Kurt and Mercedes quickly made plans for to go see the Hunger Games that weekend. Mercedes arrived with a minute to spare. She sat by Mike Chang in the second row as always. "Please tell me you got number 4," Mike said. They quickly switched homework to look at the answers. Mercedes found the error first. "Look," she said, pointing at her notes. "Damn. I forgot to invert my second answer. Again," he said, taking out a pencil and correcting his work, just when the teacher walked in.

Mercedes turned around. She didn't see Quinn. As antisocial as Quinn had become that year, she never skipped class.

Mercedes took out her phone, texting Quinn.

"_Where are you?"_

She got a reply thirty seconds later.

_I broke into Mr. Schue's office. _

Mercedes scoffed internally.

_No way. Prove it_

Quinn sent a photo reply of her neck down, with the Mr. Schue's desk behind her. Mercedes knew it was Quinn because she was wearing the class ring Mercedes' family bought her after she got top ten last semester. Mercedes smiled, because Quinn had not worn it around her neck in a long time.

Okay, Quinn I believe you now get your crazy butt in class.

Mike nudged Mercedes as their teacher passed by them. She hid her phone just in time as Mr. Forester picked up the homework from the side of her and Mike's desk. Three minutes later Quinn walked in late, taking a seat in the back. Mercedes texted her 'What were you doing in there?' Quinn replied:

_It's a surprise_

Rachel kissed Mr. Schue's neck, as he played the piano. It was nine in the evening, and even the janitors had left for the night. Mr. Schuester was not being his normal charming self and Rachel was determined to get him in the mood. Mr. Schuester stopped playing, moving his neck out the way so Rachel would stop.

**Rachel**: What's wrong? Tell me

**Mr. Schuester**: I've decided to give you and Finn the opening song for sectionals.

**Rachel**: Alright. [moving into kiss him]

**Mr. Schuester**: [moving away] You'll have to start practicing after school together. It's really important to make a good impression with the judges.

Rachel snapped out of her heated state, pulling up from Mr. Schue's neck. He had begun to play again.

**Rachel**: For how long?

**Mr. Schuester**: As long as it takes.

**Rachel**: What will that mean for us?

Mr. Schuester got up and put on his jacket. He leaned over and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

**Mr. Schuester**: It's late, Rachel. I'll call you when you get home.

The next day Mercedes found herself in the library, looking for the book she needed for her report. She stopped in front of the Jane Austen section, smirking at the fact that her life was scandalous enough to actually be in that section.

"Good read. I like that one," Mr. Schue said, pulling the book from behind her. Mercedes ignored him, rearranging the books in alphabetical order. "How's school?" he asked. She didn't answer, her lips pursed in disgust.

"How's Finn?" he asked.

"You tell me," Mercedes replied to the strange question, "You are his mentor after all."

"I here you guys are spending a lot of time together," Schue said.

"I'm just helping him with after school dance rehearsals, which he has to do thanks to you," Mercedes said.

Mr. Schuester smirked. "Not anymore. He has to prepare with Rachel for sectionals opening number now."

"Does he know that?" Mercedes asked.

"He will. I'm telling him today," Mr. Schue said.

Mercedes shrugged nonchalantly, not caring for the conversation to carry on.

**Mr. Schuester**: You know he loves Rachel

**Mercedes**: Somebody has to

Mr. Schuester smiled, moving in closer.

**Mr. Schuester**: [whispering in her ear] You know I've missed you Mercy

Mercedes backed away quickly. "Don't ever call me that again," she said, before walking out of the library, forgetting to check out her book.

"Don't!" Mercedes snapped.

Blaine put his hands up in the air defensively. "Sorry, you had something by your ear, I swear," he said. Mercedes looked in her locker mirror, indeed noticing a piece of lint fluff above her ear. She removed it. "So sorry, Blaine. You kind of snuck up on me," she said.

"No prob," he replied. The two walked to Anatomy.

**Mercedes**: How's glee?

**Blaine**: Same stuff. Finn and Rachel got the solos.

**Mercedes**: What else is new?

The two laughed

**Blaine**: Well Finn wasn't too happy about it.

**Mercedes**: Really? Why

**Blaine**: The hell if I know. I was like pass that solo on over if you don't want it.

**Mercedes**: Well, what're they singing?

**Blaine**: Whitney

Mercedes, losing all sense of direction, crashed into a nerd holding a pile of books, who then fell backwards, knocking over a band geek, whose instrument took out a cheerio who went flying into the slushie machine that spilled freezing red slushie on Ms. Pillsbury, who started screaming in horrow. Prinicipal Figgins stepped out of his office to witness the catastrophe.

"Who is responsible for this?" Figgins yelled. Blaine and Mercedes were the only two people unharmed still in the hallway.

"Blainecedes. In my office," he said.

"Detention?"

Everyone in the glee club was buzzing over last period's incident.

**Puck**: After Mercedes dunked Ms. Pillsbury's head in the slushie machine, she told her to "Suck slush" and walked off.

**Blaine**: That is not what happened I was there.

**Artie**: I heard she threw that cheerio.

**Blaine**: [frustratingly] Oh my god

**Tina**: I blame Mr. Schue 100%. Mercedes would have never gone on that rampage if he hadn't given Rachel the Whitney solo.

**Kurt**: I agree with Tina. Mr. Schue lost his damn mind when he did that.

**Blaine**: As true as that may be, I assure you Mercedes did not go on a rampage.

**Finn**: Hey, what's going on?

**Puck**: Don't you have twitter? It's all over the blogishpere. Mercedes went on puckasaurus after fourth period, when she found out you and Rachel were doing whitney.

Blaine, haven given up on telling to truth, just shook his head in disgust.

**Finn**: What?

**Tina**: And they gave her Saturday detention over it.

**Kurt**: We were supposed to see Hunger Games that night too.

Blaine shot Kurt a disapproving look to which Kurt raised his hands to show innocence.

Santana: Though it was extra choice for Aretha to dunk Ms. Pillsbury in the slushie machine, I personally would have gone after Mr. Schuester alone. He knows Mercedes worships Whitney, and it's not like Berry can sing it anyway.

Rachel and Mr. Schuester walked in with sheet music. Everybody got quiet.

"I gotta go find her," Finn said.

**Mr. Schuester**: We have to rehearse your part

**Finn**: I don't want the part. Give it to someone else

**Mr. Schuester**: It's not an option. You have to take it.

**Finn**: Or what? This is a club, you can't fail me

**Rachel**: [slowly putting her hands out] Finn, calm down.

**Finn**: Don't tell me to calm down. I'm not a child

**Rachel**: [taken aback] I know you're not

Mr. Schuester: I thought you would've grown out of your selfishness by now Finn. The team is depending on you to do this song.

Santana: Not really.

Tina: Yeah, we have like five other guys who can knock it out.

Kurt: I'm willing to audition

Finn: There

Mr. Schuester: No. You're the captain, you take the lead.

Finn: [digging in his pockets] Fine, as captain. I nominate anyone who wants to take the solo to audition for it.

Kurt: What are you doing?

Finn: Looking for my phone. I had it in my pocket a minute ago

Kurt took out his phone, calling Finn's.

_I believe in you and me  
I believe that we will be  
In love eternally_

Everyone looked around awkwardly wondering where the heavenly music was coming from. "Is that your phone? Kurt said. The phone was ringing on one of the chairs in the far corner. "Isn't that Mercedes voice?" Tina said. Finn quickly jumped over a chair, and shut off the phone, sticking it in his pocket.

"Mercedes is your ringtone?" Puck said.

"Ugh see you guys later," Finn said, grabbing his backpack and walking out.

It wasn't till Finn checked the bleachers did he see Mercedes, with her earphones in. Finn climbed to wear she was. She saw him and turned off her music.

"Hey," Mercedes said curiously.

"Hey," replied Finn, slightly out of breath. He took a seat next to her.

Mercedes took her earphones out.

**Mercedes**: What're you doing?

**Finn**: [still panting] sitting

**Mercedes**: [smiling] Finn Hudson

Finn's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know why it was so, but he loved when Mercedes used his full name, almost like it meant something important. Finn's adrenaline finally slowed down enough for him to answer her properly.

**Finn**: I wanted to find you

**Mercedes**: Why?

**Finn**: I heard about what happened

**Mercedes**: [scoff] Please. Which version

**Finn**: [smiling] the one where you got detention

**Mercedes**: I got detention in all of them

**Finn**: I'm sorry

**Mercedes**: It's not your fault.

**Finn**: I know how much Whitney means to you.

**Mercedes**: It's not like I'm even in the glee club. It just kind of hurt since I've been wanting to sing Whitney forever and Mr. Schuester always turned it down.

**Finn**: If he gave you the solo would you come back?

**Mercedes**: It's not that simple, Finn. It's seriously complicated

**Finn**: And you think I'm too dumb to understand

**Mercedes**: Finn Hudson. You're not dumb. You're far sited but not dumb

**Finn**: far sited?

**Mercedes**: It means… that sometimes you may have hard time seeing what's right in front of you.

**Finn**: [staring at Mercedes] …Yeah I can see that

**Mercedes**: [not noticing] Anyway, the reason I can't tell you is that the situation is so complicated to the point where I don't understand it.

**Finn**: I think I know what it is

**Mercedes**: Trust me you don't

**Finn**: I think I know you well enough to know that you're not ashamed of anything, and that if you were hiding something you would do it to protect someone, not yourself. Am I right?

**Mercedes**: …You could be.

Finn moved up one level, taking the seat next to Mercedes. He took her hand.

**Finn**: I'll protect you

**Mercedes**: … I know you will

**Finn**: You do

**Mercedes**: Yeah. If the time ever came, I'd think you'd be there for me.

**Rachel**: Finn!

Rachel was climbing up the bleachers to where Finn and Mercedes were sitting. Mercedes, slowly pulled her hand out of Finn's before Rachel could see. "Hey," Finn said. "Mr. Schuester wants you back in the choir room now," Rachel said, slightly out of breath. Finn did not respond for a while, looking at Mercedes first. Mercedes gave him a polite smile, before he got up. Rachel, who hadn't talked to Mercedes since she quit glee club gave her a quick nod. "Mercedes," she said formally. "Rachel," Mercedes said in respect. Rachel took Finn's hand, leading him down the bleachers. She looked back up at Mercedes, the wheels in her head clearly turning. Mercedes noticed, but she didn't care. She knew Rachel was near sited, and was very good at noticing things right under her nose. The question was how well could she see into the future.

It was seven in the evening. "Let this work," Quinn said, punching in the enter key in her laptop. The picture was fuzzy at first, and then it became clearer. She watched Mr. Schuester at his desk grading papers. She watched him stop for a moment and pull something out of his desk. It was a yearbook. He was stroking a picture with his finger. Quinn zoomed in until she could make out Mercedes junior year frame. "It's only a matter of time, Mr. Schuester. You'll come after her like you did me, but you won't get away," Quinn said, closing her laptop.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Glee Club Chronicles: In the Dark part VII**

Kurt entered Finn's room. Finn was on his bed, looking at his homework. Kurt stood, tapping his foot on the hardwood floor.

**Kurt**: Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?

**Finn**: [looking up at Kurt] I honestly have no clue what you're talking about.

**Kurt**: Your ringtone is Mercedes, Finn.

**Finn**: It was a great performance. I liked it so I put it as my ringtone. Big deal

**Kurt**: You ran out of class to go find her.

**Finn**: To tell her that I wasn't going to sing the song with Rachel. Once again, not that big of a deal.

**Kurt**: What the hell is wrong with you Finn? You're ENGAGED TO RACHEL. Now you're fooling around with Mercedes?

**Finn**: I would never cheat on Rachel. I love her.

**Kurt**: Then act like it. You have to stop hanging out with Mercedes

**Finn**: …No

**Kurt**: what?

**Finn**: I said no

**Kurt**: Finn!

**Finn**: Kurt! Are you deaf? She's my friend. I like her and I want to see her. End of story Goodnight!

And with that Finn closed his room door on his stepbrother.

It was 7:40 am and Mercedes was sitting in the library going over her homework for first period. A small shadow cast over her work. Rachel stood in front of her.

**Rachel**: May I speak with you?

**Mercedes**: [taking off out her earphones] sure

**Rachel**: We haven't always see eye to eye, but rest assured I have always thought of you more of a friend than actual competition.

**Mercedes**: Thanks. I think

**Rachel**: I want you to know, though Finn and I have had our rough patches, we are committed to each other 100%.

**Mercedes**: [still slightly confused] That's good to hear Rachel.

**Rachel**: I just would like to thank you for befriending Finn in his time of need. I've been so busy with afterschool rehearsals.

**Mercedes**: Yeah, with Mr. Schue

**Rachel**: Yes. He is really helping me harness my talents

**Mercedes**: [mumbling] Which talent I wonder

**Rachel**: Pardon?

**Mercedes**: [smiling] You know, because you have so many

**Rachel**: True.

The two looked awkwardly at each other.

**Mercedes**: Is that it or…

**Rachel**: …Finn loves me

**Mercedes**: I know

**Rachel**: And I love him

**Mercedes**: Okay.

**Rachel**: Mercedes

Mercedes, who at some point started to zone Rachel out, looked up at her. Rachel looked down at her solemnly. "Don't try to steal him," Rachel said. The two girls' eyes locked viscously. Rachel turned to leave. "Steal Finn or Mr. Schue?" Mercedes said, stopping Rachel in her tracks. A flash of fear came over Rachel's face, but she composed herself within a split second.

**Rachel**: Finn, of course… Promise me you won't steal him.

Mercedes exhaled. "I promise not to steal anything that belongs to you Rachel," Mercedes answered, putting her earphones back in. Rachel walked away. Mercedes exhaled, looking at the time on her phone. "Eight in the friggin morning," she said, scratching her earlobe.

Mercedes stopped by her locker. Kurt walked up to her.

**Kurt**: Well if it isn't the Queen of the night

**Mercedes**: …Hi Kurt?

**Kurt**: Interesting weekend?

**Mercedes**: Not really…

**Kurt**: No after hour "dance sessions" with Finn?

**Mercedes**: Well that's kind of difficult to pull off when I'm stuck in detention, Kurt

**Kurt**: Hmph. I'm surprised Finn didn't break you out

Mercedes stopped putting her books away in her locker, clearly annoyed at the rude tone Kurt was using with her.

**Mercedes**: Do you have something to say Kurt, because I'm like ten seconds away from smacking the gay out of you.

**Kurt**: You need to back off of Finn

**Mercedes**: No one is "on" Finn, Kurt.

**Kurt**: Something is going on. He's been acting out and you're the only different thing in his life

**Mercedes**: Or maybe the pressure of being a senior is getting to him.

**Kurt**: his relationship with Rachel is on the line, Mercedes

**Mercedes**: His relationship with Rachel is ALWAYS on the line Kurt. HELLO!

**Kurt**: You know I always knew you were jealous of Rachel, but I never knew you would stoop this low to get back at her.

The bell rang and Kurt left for Chemistry. Mercedes looked in her locker mirror, seeing tears swelling in her eyes. All of a sudden she could make out Finn coming towards her. She quickly closed her locker, walking speedily to her 3rd period class.

"Hey, Mercedes! Wait up" Finn said, catching up with her. Mercedes continued to walk fast, not looking at him.

**Finn**: Hey, I was thinking after play rehearsal, we could work on some dance steps.

**Mercedes**: I can't Finn

**Finn**: Oh… okay. What about Tuesday?

**Mercedes**: I'm busy Tuesday. [tears welling up in her eyes]

**Finn**: What's going on? Are you okay?

**Mercedes**: I'm fine okay Finn. Just leave me alone.

Mercedes quickly walked into the girls restroom, so Finn could not follow her.

Mercedes sat down in the cafeteria next to Quinn. She hurriedly ate her food, not lifting her head to acknowledge Quinn or anyone else's presence. Quinn looked over Mercedes' shoulder.

**Quinn**: Mercedes, Is there a reason why Finn is staring at you

**Mercedes**: He's not staring at me

**Quinn**: There are only two of us sitting at this specific table and he's not staring at me.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders. Quinn, fed up, pulled Mercedes' tray away from her. "What's going on?" Quinn said. Mercedes took her spoon out of her mouth.

**Mercedes**: [melancholy like] you wouldn't believe me if I told you

**Quinn**: Try me

Mercedes gulped down the rest of the food that was in her mouth.

**Mercedes**: Finn and I have been hanging out lately JUST as friends. But, according to Kurt, I'm the cause of his current dating hump with Rachel, which you and I know isn't true. But I can't just tell Kurt that Rachel is having an affair with Mr. Schuester.

**Quinn**: Why is that again?

**Mercedes**: because if I tell Kurt, he will tell Finn, and then Finn will be devastated and then I really will be the cause of him and Rachel breaking up.

**Quinn**: I'm pretty sure Rachel fucking Mr. Schuester will be the cause of them breaking up.

**Mercedes**: Shhh!

**Quinn**: [whispering] Okay Okay

Mercedes looked over her shoulder. Finn was indeed looking at their table. Mercedes twisted her class ring around on her finger.

**Quinn**: This is really getting to you huh

**Mercedes**: I feel so bad for him. He doesn't deserve to be treated this way.

**Quinn**: Just talk to him.

**Mercedes**: But Kurt. I can deal with Rachel, but I can't have him despising me

**Quinn**: I'll talk to Kurt

**Mercedes**: It's okay

**Quinn**: It is most definitely not okay. Cede babe, look at me

Mercedes looked up at Quinn who had that fiery determination in her eyes she had been missing all year. Quinn had never used Mercedes' pet name before in public. Mercedes' dad would call her that at home, and Quinn always thought it was endearing.

**Quinn**: You are Mercedes Jones. You are better than all these people. You are smart, level headed and you deserve to be treated with respect. You will not be made to feel guilty about the sins of others. Finn is mega fortunate to have you as a friend, and if Kurt and Rachel can't understand that then they can go to Hades and take their show tunes with them. Do you understand me Miss Jones?

Mercedes smiled at Quinn. "Yes, Lady Fabray," she said. Quinn passed Mercedes her tray back, getting up to leave. She passed by Kurt and Rachel's table, shooting them an evil glare before heading off to study hall.

**Artie**: And Five, six, seven, eight!

The chorus danced the mambo around Santana and Puck, who were playing Anita and Bernado. Mercedes was reduced to twirling, clapping, and occasionally singing harmony in the back of the stage. Finn was on the opposite side stage, dancing with a cheerio.

**Artie**: Make it hot Santana! I want the stage to burn!

Everyone circled around Santana, Puck, Mike and Brittany who were dancing their hearts out. Finn two-stepped his way next to Mercedes.

**Finn**: Hey

Mercedes ignored Finn, continuing to follow the circle around the couples.

**Finn**: Did I do something wrong?

Mercedes heart broke a little after hearing this. Mercedes looked up at Finn, continuing to dance.

**Mercedes**: No, I just can't with you Finn

**Finn**: Tell me what it is. We can fix it if you talk to me.

**Mercedes**: …I just don't think it's a good idea to hang out as much.

**Finn**: Don't you like hanging out with me?

**Mercedes**: I do.

**Finn**: Then what is it?

**Artie**: Watch out!

Santana and Puck crashed into Finn, who was just standing still.

**Artie**: Cut Cut! Okay Finn, I know you're rhythm illiterate, but ima need you to move your damn feet when the music is playing.

"He's not rhythm illiterate Artie!" Mercedes barked. She looked up at Finn. Kurt and Rachel were on the sidelines, getting ready for the introduction scene of Maria. Mercedes rolled her eyes. 'Fuck it,' she thought, grabbing Finn's hand.

"Brad! Give us a mambo!" Mercedes yelled.

The band busted out a swinging groove. Mercedes winked at Finn, raising her hands seductively in the air then slowly lowering them, caressing her curves on the way down. She strutted to the beat over to the piano. She beckoned Finn with her finger, who followed with a big smile on his face. Finn took her hand and twirled her.

_Hey mambo, mambo Italiano hey mambo mambo Italiano  
Go go go you mixed up Siciliano  
All you Calabrese do the mambo like-a crazy with the  
Hey mabo don't wanna tarantella  
Hey mambo no more mozzarella  
Hey mambo mambo Italiano try an enchilada with a fish baccala_

Mercedes put her hands around Finn's neck, pulling him close. "Confidence," she whispered. Mercedes mouthed the 16 counts to Finn while they danced the mambo around the stage. Finn, whose hand was on Mercedes' lower back, scooted her across the stage, not taking his eyes off her.

_Hey goomba I love how you dance the rumba  
But take some advice paisano learn-a how to mambo  
If you're gonna be a square you ain't-a gonna go nowhere  
Hey mambo mambo Italiano hey mambo mambo Italiano  
Go go Joe shake like a tiavanna  
E lo che se dice you get happy in the pizza when you  
Mambo Italiano_

Mercedes kicked her foot up in the air then did a split to the ground, slowly sliding herself up Finn's body. When she reached his chest, Finn dipped her with one arm, pulling her up fast, making her gasp seductively. Finn's goofy grin had transformed itself into a lusty gaze. His body was possessed by the siren Mercedes Jones. Mercedes let go of Finn, dancing around him. Finn gave her the 'oh no you don't look,' taking her from behind, with his arms wrapped around her waist, synching his footsteps with hers. They were glued together, grinding and twisting to the 16 count of the song.

The song ended and Finn slowly twirled Mercedes, dipping her one last time, and rising slowly afterwards, their eyes still connected. The whole place was silent. Mercedes finally broke her gaze with Finn, looking around to assess the damage of her actions. Santana was the first to close her mouth. "So, I don't think it's fair that Frankenteen is the only one who gets afterschool dance rehearsals with Mercedes. Clearly we are being gypped," She said.

"I think I'm pregnant," Brittany said.

Most everyone nodded in agreement. Mercedes face grew red from the attention.

"That's a wrap you guys! Go home we can't top that today!" Artie announced over the speaker. Everyone started gathering their stuff. Mike came up to Finn, who was still looking at Mercedes. "Wow," Mike said, patting Finn on the shoulder. This temporarily snapped him back to reality. "I never thought I'd say this Finn, but you got some moves on you," Mike said. "Who knows, you could've just had the wrong music the whole time."

"Y-yeah, thanks," Finn said, watching Mercedes pick up her bag. He walked up to her.

"That-that. You were amazing," Finn said, still gulping from lack of air due to the adrenaline.

"So were you," Mercedes said, "And you'll be even better opening night, partner."

Finn watched Mercedes leave, his heart finally slowing down to its normal pace.

"What the hell was that!?" Kurt said. He had followed Mercedes to the water fountain. Mercedes took a long drink before she decided to acknowledge Kurt's presence.

**Mercedes**: What was what?

**Kurt**: I thought I told you to stay away from Finn

**Mercedes**: I'm a grown ass woman, Kurt. You can't tell me what to do.

**Kurt**: What is wrong with you? Rachel was right there

**Mercedes**: Good. Then maybe she'll learn to not put Finn in a damn corner every time there is a dance number.

**Kurt**: You couldn't have just told her that?

**Mercedes**: Yeah… But this was way more fun.

Mercedes looked at Kurt's disapproving face but continued to smile, causing Kurt's look to grow even more indignant.

**Mercedes**: I'm sorry Kurt, but that was the most fun I've had all year I think. I just had to do it. And I don't regret it. Hell, I may even have jump-started Finn's love life. Rachel won't be able to keep her hands off him.

…

**Rachel**: She's better than me

Rachel stood in Mr. Schuester's office, while he graded Spanish papers.

**Mr. Schuester**: What are you talking about?

**Rachel**: You knew she was better, and you made Artie pick me.

**Mr. Schuester**: You are better than her. She'll never be able to work as hard as you

**Rachel**: Mr. Schue she got Finn to dance. Not zombie dance. MIKE CHANG DANCE!

**Mr. Schuester**: Keep your voice down.

**Rachel**: On opening night, she's going to outshine me! Even if she's in the friggin chorus, she's going to have the whole audience thinking, 'Who is that girl?' This play is the only chance I have left to impress NYADA. And Mercedes is going to steal the show!

**Mr. Schuester**: Then you're going to have to find another way to let your light shine. Whatever it takes.

Mercedes danced around her kitchen, washing dishes after dinner. Her house phone rang. She turned down the music. She picked up the phone with her dry hand.

**Mercedes**: Hello?

**Sam**: Mercedes. It's Sam

Mercedes' heart leapt. She hadn't heard his voice in over six months.

**Sam**: Mercedes?

**Mercedes**: Hi. I'm here. How've you been?

**Sam**: I've been good.

**Mercedes**: You sound good. It's been so long since we've-

**Sam**: I met someone.

Silence engulfed both ends of the phone. Mercedes' teeth had clenched, refusing to open. Her hand holding the phone shook.

"Um. Who is she?" Mercedes managed to ask in her most calm voice.

**Sam**: A girl in my history class. We went out on a first date two weeks ago…Look I know we agreed that we could date other people before I left, but I just didn't feel right not telling you-

"Sam, d-don't worry about it, okay," Mercedes said, swallowing some air to calm herself down, "Thanks for telling me."

"I –I've missed you Mercedes," Sam began.

"Yeah, um I'll talk to you later Sam. I have to – I have to finish cleaning up," Mercedes choked out.

"Oh ok. Bye," Sam said. Mercedes hung up on Sam. She sank to the floor. Mercedes could feel tears swell up in her eyes. "Don't you do it, Mercedes. Don't you dare cry over him. It was a summer fling," she said to herself. "You're the one who said he could date other people," Mercedes continued, walking back to the sink.

She picked up a plate, looking at her reflection. "You idiot. You love him, and you let him go," she said, dropping the plate back in the soapy water.

…

Finn lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The smile from earlier that afternoon still had not left his face. He had replayed his dance with Mercedes at least fifty times in his head. He had thanked God earlier for letting him be late for rehearsal, the reason for why he was still wearing his protective cup after football practice. If it had not been there, he probably would have jabbed Mercedes with his manhood multiple times during their performance.

There was a knock at Finn's door. Rachel entered. "Hey," Finn said, sitting up. Rachel eyed him silently. She quickly turned around and locked his door. She came over to Finn, straddling him. "Hey, what's going on," Finn began. Rachel latched her mouth onto Finn's, pushing him down onto his bed. "Be gentle," she whispered, unzipping his pants…

…

"Would you stop?" Kurt asked his peppy boyfriend.

Blaine danced seductively around Kurt, while touched up his hair in his locker. "Sorry, Kurt. I'm still stuck on yesterday. You think we should take some tango lessons or something?" Blaine asked who had managed to stop circling Kurt and just two-step in place.

**Kurt**: I still can't believe Mercedes did that.

**Blaine**: I thought it was sexy and daring.

**Kurt**: You don't get it do you. Rachel and Mercedes are my closest friends. If they become enemies, then I'll have to choose between the two of them.

**Blaine**: It won't come to that

**Kurt**: And if it does?

Blaine stopped dancing, looking at his boyfriend seriously. "So, who would you choose?" Blaine asked. "I don't know," Kurt said. Rachel appeared around the corner. Kurt saw her, and immediately smiled. "So, I've narrowed my campaign speech outfit down to three amazing suits, which I'm dying to show you," Kurt told her. Blaine left the two, heading off to class.

"I've decided to run for senior class president," Rachel said.

Kurt blinked his eyes repeatedly to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Y-you can't Rachel. Last week was the deadline to sign up," Kurt said. "Mr. Schuester got Coach Beiste to add me as a last minute candidate," Rachel told him. Kurt looked at Rachel, completely dumbfounded.

**Kurt**: How…could you do this to me, Rachel? You know I need to win the election to get into NYADA

**Rachel**: So do I

**Kurt**: You have the play!

**Rachel**: Yes, but Mercedes will outshine me on stage, and-

**Kurt**: Mercedes?

**Rachel**: Yes

**Kurt**: Mercedes doesn't want to go to NYADA

**Rachel**: Yes, but-

**Kurt**: But you need to upstage her. Even if it means ruining our friendship

**Rachel**: Kurt. I thought you'd understand.

**Kurt**: Understand? No one will ever understand you Rachel. Which is why you had one friend, and now you have none.

Mercedes sat alone in the quad. She tried to concentrate on her work, but Sam's lopsided smile kept popping up in her head, and it was driving her crazy. What she had been thinking, since the day Sam left for Kentucky, but never definite, was confirmed last night. Sam was the one, and he was gone.

Rachel and Finn had just came around the corner, hand in hand, Rachel's face beaming. It was enough to make Mercedes' sick. Rachel saw her, sitting on a bench across from the trash bin. Rachel and Finn sat with the rest of the glee club members. Finn noticed Mercedes, whose eyes were slightly red from crying. Rachel saw Finn looking at her, and quickly started playing with the hair on the crook of his neck. Mercedes closed her eyes, took up her backpack and left.

"Finn, where are you going?" Rachel asked. Finn got up, following after Mercedes. Mercedes went into the girls bathroom. She took some paper towel, dabbing her make-up. "Get it together," she told herself. Mercedes looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed a McKinley crest on someone's jacket standing behind her in the reflection.

"Finn? What're you-"

Finn shut her mouth with a kiss.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Glee Club Chronicles: In the Dark Part VIII**

**Finn**: I barely made it out with my life. I mean she looked like she was going to beat me into the 22rd century

**Burt**: what did she say?

**Finn**: Nothing I could understand.

**Burt**: What?

**Finn**: She started yelling in Spanish

**Burt**: Spanish?

**Finn**: Yeah. It sounded beautiful; even though I'm pretty sure she was cursing me out. I made out two words – 'Finn' and 'Muerto' so I left to save my life

**Burt**: What were you thinking?

**Finn**: I wasn't. I didn't really plan what I was going to do when I caught up with her.

**Burt**: Clearly

**Finn**: I just went with my emotions. I didn't think she'd be that upset about it.

**Burt**: You've never known a girl like Mercedes, Finn. Trust me, Kurt's mom was just the same. She was a good girl. Beautiful, confident, had a lot of moral fiber you know. Girls like that don't like being ambushed with spoken-for lips.

**Finn**: She hates me Burt. I know it.

**Burt**: She doesn't hate you. You just scared her a little. Give her time.

Burt patted his stepson on his shoulder. They were in his shop, working on someone's GM. As much as Burt tried to keep on a serious face, he couldn't help but enjoy this moment. He had been praying for weeks for something ANYTHING to stop Finn from marrying Rachel. He didn't want to tell Finn not to marry her himself because it would seem hypocritical after Burt married Finn's mom only after a couple months of dating.

**Burt**: So, does Rachel know about this?

**Finn**: No. Rachel still thinks we're back together.

**Burt**: You two broke up?

**Finn**: Not really. She's just kind of been ignoring my complete existence.

**Burt**: {smirking} I see

**Finn**: Then two nights ago, we… you know.

**Burt**: what?

**Finn**: We had sex

**Burt**: Oh! And… Well, how was it?

**Finn**: It was sex man I don't know.

**Burt**: That's not usually the response most teenage boys give when it comes to sex

**Finn**: I mean I liked it. It's just. Through most of it…I was kind of thinking about Mercedes.

**Burt**: Lots of guys fantasize about other women.

**Finn**: While their fiancé is looking them in the eye and riding them up and down?

**Burt**: …No

**Finn**: What should I do? I love Rachel

**Burt**: {Under his breath} Someone has to

**Finn**: Wha?

Burt: Nothing.

It was Friday morning. Mercedes and her mom sat at their breakfast nook overlooking the garden. Her mom had decided to take the day of, to set up the house for Mercedes' eighteenth birthday party.

**Mercedes**: Mom, I really don't want a party this year.

**Mrs. Jones**: Sweety, you said that last year too. You haven't had one since your sweet sixteen and that was just me, your brother, and Kurt.

**Mercedes**: Can't we just have something like that then? I really don't want to make a spectacle of myself.

**Mrs. Jones**: I don't understand how you're so anti-social

**Mercedes**: I'm not anti-social mom.

**Mrs. Jones**: You were so outgoing when you were little. And now look at you, eighteen, and still a wallflower. Did I tell you I was Homecoming Queen my senior year?

**Mercedes**: {rolling her eyes} Once or twice, Ma

**Mrs. Jones**: My Senior year was the best year of my life. Don't you want to make some lasting memories?

**Mercedes**: At this point I would rather just get out and graduate as fast as I can

**Mrs. Jones**: How can you say that? Won't you miss all your friends? Oh and I've already sent out the invitations

**Mercedes**: Mom!

**Mrs. Jones**: Don't you raise your voice at me girl!

**Mercedes**: Who did you send them to?

**Mrs. Jones**: You're glee club friends, of course.

**Mercedes**: Mama no!

**Mrs. Jones**: Just because you decided to up and leave the club does not mean they're not your friends still.

**Mercedes**: {looking up} Why God why?

**Mrs. Jones**: You know ever since you started dating that Sam boy, you've been all over the place.

**Mercedes**: We broke up mom. Sam is in Kentucky. He has nothing to do with it.

**Mrs. Jones**: You spent one summer with that boy, and all of a sudden, nothing else matters. The world doesn't revolve around Sam Evans, sweetie. He may be gone, but you're still here. Your life is still here, and you can start enjoying it by celebrating your eighteenth birthday with all your friends.

**Mercedes**: Mama please!

**Mrs. Jones**: Not one more word Mercedes Jones. I'm your mother and I say we are having this party. And until the very second you turn eighteen, my word is law.

**Mercedes**: {slumping in her chair} Yes ma'am.

Mrs. Jones smirked slyly, sipping her cup of tea. "ANNDD your father and I have a surprise for you at the party," she said. "I hate surprises. Just tell me what it is," Mercedes said, playing with her bowl of cereal. "Don't be a party pooper, you'll love it," her mom said. Suddenly Mrs. Jones looked at her watch. "Is that the time? You better get ready for school. I'll drop you off," she said. "It's the day before my birthday. Can't I skip and spend it with you?" Mercedes asked. "Not a chance, Sweetie. Now get your ass upstairs and be ready in fifteen," she said. Mercedes trudged upstairs, wondering why God had cursed her. She had made it successfully through two days without seeing Finn Hudson, who had kissed her in the bathroom on Wednesday. But Fridays were harder than most because they had Anatomy together, along with Blaine, and play practice after school.

She made it to first period without being spotted by anyone. She zoned out the teacher while she thought about what had happened two days earlier with Finn.

Mercedes was mad with Finn to begin with, because no girl likes to get ambushed in a bathroom, and also because she knew he was with Rachel. But then she kept seeing the hurt look on his eyes when she screamed at him, and she felt a little remorseful. She could have handled it better, and it's not like he pushed her into a stall and tried to undress her. His kiss was soft and romantic, (except for the location), and Mercedes liked the way he cupped her face, as he leaned in swiftly to kiss her. She never imagined herself with Finn in that way, but she didn't mind the idea. She even chuckled out loud when she thought of Finn planning a lovely dinner but burning all the main dishes. Mercedes noticed some of her classmates eyeing her. "Sorry," she said, pretending to write some notes down. Mercedes immediately became upset with herself. 'He has a girlfriend stupid,' Mercedes thought, dribbling equations in her journal. Kurt was right, and it pissed her off. Even though she wasn't the cause of Finn and Rachel's hot mess of a relationship, she wasn't helping to put back together by flirting with him. She had promised Rachel she wouldn't steal Finn, and she wasn't going to be underhanded and try to now. The bell rang.

Finn waited outside of Mercedes' class.

"Hey," he said, initiating small talk timidly. "Hey," Mercedes said, holding her books to her chest. "Can I walk you to your locker?" Finn asked. "Sure," Mercedes said, "Just don't try to kiss me." Finn blushed, rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly. He followed her down the hallway towards her locker. "I'm really sorry about that Mercedes," Finn began, "I didn't mean to. Well I did, but what I'm trying to say is. It felt right at the moment, but it was wrong, and I completely get you hating me," he said in one breath. "It's okay, Finn. I was upset about it, because you have a girlfriend and all, but I'm sure you weren't trying to be vindictive by kissing me," Mercedes said.

"Oh… I'm glad to hear you say that," Finn said.

Mercedes switched her books out, while Finn watched her.

"So…When did you learn to speak Spanish?" Finn asked. Mercedes face turned red and she busted out in laughter. A jolt of static went down Finn's back at the sound he loved so much. "Oh my God," Mercedes said embarrassingly, holding her hot face.

"I liked it. I mean once I got over the fact you were cursing me," Finn said, his cheeks going red.

"Thanks. I've kind of always been able to pick up languages well. My dad says it has something to do with my ear for music. Anyway, Spanish has always been my favorite language since I was little," Mercedes told Finn. She blushed, because she never really talked about herself to many people.

"You're so cool," Finn said.

"Stop," Mercedes said, fanning away his Finn's compliment.

**Finn**: …So about earlier.

**Mercedes**: This kiss you mean

**Finn**: Yeah…You said that you were upset that I was with Rachel

**Mercedes**: Well, because you have a girlfriend, and I don't play like that.

**Finn**: So… you're saying if I wasn't with anyone, you wouldn't even have been mad about the kiss. You may have even liked it?

**Mercedes**: Does it really matter?

**Finn**: What do you mean?

**Mercedes**: Come on, Finn. You know and I know, you're never going to leave Rachel. That kiss was curiosity more than anything

**Finn**: You didn't answer my question.

**Mercedes**: Well what was the question?

**Finn**: Would you ever consider…us? Together. As more than friends.

**Mercedes**: …I don't know. These are dangerous waters you're swimming in Finn Hudson.

**Finn**: …Well maybe if I knew I wasn't swimming alone, it wouldn't seem so scary.

'Oh lord oh lord oh lord oh lord,' Mercedes thought. 'Oh god oh god oh god oh god,' thought Finn, watching her expression.

**Mercedes**: I can't speak for the future Finn. But for now, friendship is the only thing I'm willing to offer. I can't give any more than that, and I won't allow any more that.

Finn exhaled solemnly, looking at the ground. It wasn't the answer he had hoped, but it wasn't more than he could handle. "I understand. And that's completely fair," Finn replied. "I won't ever risk losing our friendship. It means a lot to me," he said, holding out his hand. Mercedes shook it, exhaling her pent up nerves too. The tardy bell rang and Mercedes gave Finn a quick smile before rushing off to gym.

By the time Finn had made it to the choir room, everyone was already there, buzzing and chatting about Mercedes' upcoming birthday party.

**Artie**: I heard her house is like off the hook.

**Santana**: It should be. Her dad does own the biggest dental practice in Lima

**Tina**: I wonder what I should wear

**Kurt**: As long as your outfit has a Hummel for President sticker, I approve.

Rachel entered with Mr. Schuester, and immediately started going over the Whitney solo. Most of the glee club rolled their eyes and ignored her. Kurt got up and sat in the corner, and started texting. Mike and Brittany worked on moves for sectionals.

Finn took the empty seat near Tina

**Finn**: Hey, Tina. I was wondering if I could ask your opinion on something

**Tina**: Sure.

…

Quinn and Mercedes sat at the cafeteria together.

**Quinn**: So, this party Saturday

**Mercedes**: Figures my mom would tell everyone but her own daughter about this stupid birthday party.

**Quinn**: It won't be that bad.

**Mercedes**: This is my mom we are talking about. She's already rented out a karaoke machine and a light up stage.

**Quinn**: Wow. Sounds like her.

**Mercedes**: What am I going to do, Quinn? Not to mention Kurt is still mad at me about that dance with Finn

**Quinn**: Which I saw by the way

**Mercedes**: What? Where?

**Quinn**: On youtube.

**Mercedes**: Who the hell would… Puckerman.

**Quinn**: Yep.

**Mercedes**: Oh my god… How did it look?

**Quinn**: Honestly?

**Mercedes**: Yes

**Quinn**: It looked like you stole Finn's virginity. In a good way

**Mercedes**: {laughing} How can that be good?

**Quinn**: It was really hot. What can I say?

Mercedes considered whether or not to tell Quinn about the kiss, and thought not to, seeing as she had such a huge past with Finn. "He likes you a lot you know," Quinn said. Mercedes tried to wipe the surprised look from her face. "I know. But we're just friends." was the only way Mercedes could reply, not having a good diversion from the topic. "Just be careful," Quinn told her. "Finn's a nice guy, but he's never been able to be truly faithful to any girl. He'll always be split, and you don't want to be a part of that."

"Of course," Mercedes said, eating a fry off her plate. She had already told Finn that he would never leave Rachel, but it had never fully sunk in Mercedes' head that there was no chance with Finn. And what scared her most is that now Finn knew she had thought about them together as more than friends.

"Quinn. Mercedes."

The two girls looked up to find Rachel Berry peering down at them. Quinn tried not to look annoyed. "I was hoping I could count on your votes for student class president," Rachel said, passing them both a flyer.

**Mercedes**: Wait. Aren't you supposed to be helping Kurt run?

**Rachel**: I've decided to run myself. I can be as capable of a president as Kurt, not to mention I have a lot of experience with domestic politics. My dads are gay and-

**Quinn**: We don't need to hear the campaign speech.

**Rachel**: Its really good.

**Quinn**: I may not be the queen bee at this school anymore but I still have the popularity aptitude to know that no one is going to vote for you.

**Rachel**: Shows how much you know. My boyfriend is captain of the football team and he is more than willing to help me gain some jock votes.

**Mercedes**: You ever think to consider that Finn would vote for Kurt? I mean they are brothers.

Rachel pursed her lips together, snatching the flyers from Quinn and Mercedes. "I hoped you two would be more supportive." Mercedes rolled her eyes as Rachel walked away. She noticed Kurt sitting with Blaine not at their usual table. "I'll see you in Calculus," Mercedes told Quinn, as she got up and threw her left over food away.

She walked up to Kurt who was being consoled by his boyfriend. She sat down across from him. Mercedes reached out her hand to Kurt. He looked at it and took it, entwining his fingers with Mercedes'. "I can't believe she did this to me," Kurt said.

"I can't believe I'm defending Rachel, but it isn't personal. She's always wanted to be popular," Mercedes said, holding her friends hand. "Oh my sweet Cedes," Kurt said with a sigh, "You're so smart, and yet so naïve."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked, truly confused by Kurt's behavior. Kurt looked at her.

"I mean. You shouldn't be so upset about it. She can't beat you," Mercedes continued.

"You don't get it, Mercedes," Kurt said, patting her hand with his free one. "It's not about beating me. It's about beating you."

"What?"

"Kurt, you're talking crazy," Mercedes said.

Kurt pulled his hands away, sitting up straight and fixing the collar on his plastic raincoat. "Once you set foot on the stage opening night, you're going to steal the whole show. Rachel will be upstaged and won't impress the NYADA scouts. So she's going to run for class president to get her spotlight back."

Mercedes couldn't believe her ears. "This is ridiculous. What jerk would convince her that this is a good idea?" she said in disbelief.

"I don't know if anyone convinced her, but I know Mr. Schuester is the one who got her name on the ballot."

Mercedes' stomach lurched.

"Mr. Schuester."

"Yeah," Kurt said. "I always thought you were jealous of her talent, Cedes, but I know now you're more talented than her. You'd have to be for her to want to hurt you so badly."

Mercedes shifted in her seat. "What makes you think she'd want to hurt me?" she asked.

"The night you did that dance with Finn, she came over and spent the night in his room. You fill in the rest. Rachel told me she wasn't going to have sex till after graduation. She said being that intimate made her feel uncomfortable. She knows Finn has feelings for you, so why else would she do it out of the blue?"

"_She came over and spent the night in his room. You fill in the rest."_

It was afterschool during play rehearsal and everyone was listening to Mr. Schuester give one of his pep talks. Mercedes stretched alone in the back corner of the stage. All she could think of was what Kurt said. She had drowned him out halfway, only one part of what he said staying in her brain.

_She came over and spent the night in his room_

_spent the night_

_spent the night_

_spent the night_

_In his room_

_In his room_

_You fill in the rest_

Mercedes was boiling furious.

"Ok everyone, find your partner for the 'play it cool scene' Artie said after Schue finished. Finn walked over to Mercedes who stood up. "Ready partner?" he asked charmingly, holding out his hand.

"Did you sleep with Rachel?"

The question fell out of Mercedes' mouth without any warning, Kurt's words still clanging in her head. Finn looked dumbfounded at her. "H-how did you know about th-" he began before Mercedes cut him off.

"Let me rephrase the question. Did you sleep with Rachel and then try to make out with me the very next morning?"

Finn's stunned silence was enough to answer her question.

"Is this like fun for you?"

This question snapped Finn out of his stupor.

**Finn**: No. I really like you. I don't understand why you're so upset.

**Mercedes**: You think you can have sex with your girlfriend who couldn't give two shits about you by the way, and then get your emotional fix from me? I'm not your little yes girl.

**Finn**: I-I know you're not. You're my friend.

**Mercedes**: You don't even know what friendship means. You don't play with a friend's emotions. I would never go and kiss you if I knew you had feelings for me I could never reciprocate. It's cruel.

**Finn**: I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking…Wait you have feelings for me?

**Mercedes**: What? That's not what I said.

**Finn**: Yes you did!

**Mercedes**: What I said was…Oh God.

A smile crepe on Finn's face. "I hate you," Mercedes said, tears forming in her eyes. She picked up her bag and walked out of the auditorium. Mr. Schuester who was watching from afar, came up to Finn. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She loves me," Finn said, a smile still on his face.

**{PART two is Mercedes' birthday party. It'll be crazy. Leave revviews!}**


	9. Chapter 9

**Glee Club Chronicles: In the Dark IX (Birthday Party Special)**

It was four O'clock in the afternoon on a Saturday. Kurt was getting ready for Mercedes' birthday party in Finn's room who was slightly under the weather when Kurt told him not to come.

**Kurt: **You have a tendency to never listen to what I say, but I'm going to tell you anyway that it is best if you stay home

Finn sat at the edge of his bed, holding Mercedes' neatly wrapped present. It was purple wrapping paper with gold silk ribbon. Finn exhaled. "I have to give her this present, Kurt," Finn said, "How do you know she doesn't want me there anyway?"

"She called me this morning and said, 'Make sure Finn isn't coming,' and her mom owns a gun. I've seen it." Kurt said putting a broach on his purple blazer. "Here, I'll give her the present," he said holding out his hand for the gift. Finn pulled away, shaking his head.

"Fine. Have it your way," Kurt told him, putting on his sunglasses, and walking out with his own gift for Mercedes.

Kurt arrived at Mercedes' house a few hours early to help out. He rang the doorbell. A twenty-something year-old concierge answered the door. He was dressed in a white tuxedo shirt, black skinny jeans, purple bowtie, and a hipster fedora.

"Name?" he asked sternly, holding a clipboard with a Bluetooth piece in his ear.

"Umm, Kurt Hummel?" Kurt said, slightly intimidated.

"It's okay Ralph, he's with me."

Mercedes arrived at the door, with her hair looking bomb in long waves, going down her back. She was wearing a purple robe.

Ralph stepped aside, letting Kurt in the house.

The house was buzzing with workers setting up the sound stage and the strobe lights. Mercedes pulled Kurt through the people and up the stairs. "I see you in front of me, but this can't be the right place," Kurt said, ducking under a waiter, carrying a tray.

"Yeah, my mom is kind of going all out for this thing you know," Mercedes said, closing her bedroom door after Kurt slumped on her bed. Going all out was an understatement. Gina Jones used to be an event planner, which is how she met Mercedes' dad. They met at the 23rd Annual Black Dentist of America Ball she planned back in the eighties. They fell in love and the rest was history. After the Jones had Mercedes, Gina stopped doing less high profiled parties and mostly did weddings in the nearby Lima area. So every time she got a chance to throw a party for her kids, she went "all out."

"This is amazing, Mercedes," Kurt said.

"Yeah, you should have seen my brother's eighteenth though. My mom hired the Pussycat Dolls to sing him happy birthday," Mercedes told Kurt. Kurt laughed till he saw the 'not joking' look on Mercedes' face. "Wow," he said. Mercedes plopped on her bed.

"I just hope it goes by fast," Mercedes said.

Kurt intertwined his hand with Mercedes' as they lay together, looking up at the ceiling of her bed.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Going on with what?" Mercedes asked defensively.

"You and Finn. You two were getting really close and now he's not invited to the party? I feel like I missed a memo."

Mercedes exhaled with relief. Even though Kurt was her best friend, she was not ready to admit to him what was going on with Mr. Schuester, her, and Rachel. She was still hesitant about discussing Finn, but it was the lesser of two evils at this point.

**Mercedes**: Finn kissed me on Wednesday

Kurt sat up.

**Kurt**: Are you serious?

**Mercedes**: Yes. And I nearly killed him for it. But it's not completely his fault.

**Kurt**: Since you were flirting with him

**Mercedes**: I wasn't flirting!

**Kurt**: Really. And what do you call that tango de la muerte you did with him last rehearsal? A friendly salutation?

**Mercedes**: Ok… I was flirting. But I didn't mean any harm by it. I just didn't want anyone making fun of Finn's dancing anymore.

**Kurt**: So… what did you think of the kiss?

**Mercedes**: I don't know.

**Kurt**: {skeptically}Mercedes

**Mercedes**: I really don't. It wasn't bad. I was just so mad at him for attempting to cheat on Rachel with me. I'm not that kind of girl.

**Kurt**: But if he left Rachel for you, what would you do?

**Mercedes**: He wouldn't

**Kurt**: But if he did. What would you do Mercedes?

**Mercedes**: Honestly. I'd probably change the locks on my house and stay in my bed until the end of the year.

**Kurt**: That doesn't sound like you. The Mercedes I know is much braver.

**Mercedes**: When it comes to love, I don't know who I am.

**Kurt**: But you know who you love... It's the last person you think about right before you go to sleep.

**Mercedes**: Sam

His name just fell out of her mouth so easily. A tiny tear leaked out of Mercedes' right eye as she still looked at the ceiling in her bed. Kurt turned to look at her. "Still," he breathed. Kurt and Quinn were the only glee club members who knew about Mercedes' summer fling with Sam Evans. Kurt found out when he caught Mercedes cuddled up to Sam at his motel, when Kurt stopped by to drop off some supplies for his family. When Kurt demanded why she Mercedes kept it a secret, she confessed to not wanting the glee club the make fun of or judge her relationship, seeing as they were ironically notorious for being close-minded in these situations. Sam confessed to Quinn since they were already close and went to the same church.

Mercedes sat up on the bed, wiping her face.

**Mercedes**: It doesn't matter, Kurt. Sam has already found somebody else. And I'm an idiot to think that he wouldn't. And I like Finn, but the last thing I need is some guy sweeping me off my feet only to leave me high and dry all over again.

Kurt could see Mercedes was bothered by the current conversation, and decided to change topics.

**Kurt**: Well good thing your mom hired security then.

**Mercedes**: {laughing} Ralph isn't security. He's my mom's assistant. He's just always angry because he still lives with his mother.

**Kurt**: I see. And why haven't you got on your party dress yet?

**Mercedes**: Are you kidding? My mom is hiding it from me until the very last second.

**Kurt**: I bet it's purple

**Mercedes**: My money's on gold.

**Kurt**: YASSSSSS

**Mercedes**: Lord, not you too.

**Kurt**: I can't understand how this party can get any better.

Quinn straightened her lavender dress and fixed her hair. She had washed out the pink rinse she had in her hair for the longest, and taken out the piercings. She waited at the terminal as the passengers got off the plane, until she saw the face she was looking for. The tall, handsome young man saw her and smiled, walking towards her with his carryon luggage. He was wearing a dark dress shirt with a purple handkerchief in the side pocket of his black blazer.

"Quinnie," he breathed.

"Mattie," Quinn said.

The dark-skinned gentleman pulled Quinn into a hug, squeezing her till she laughed and pushed him teasingly.

"You look great," the eldest Jones child told Quinn, looking her up and down.

"Please," Quinn said, dismissively, touching her hair again.

"No really. You look all grown up," he said, touching her hair affectionately. The two laughed.

"Here let me help you with that," Quinn said, blushing while taking Matthew's carry-on bag.

Quinn drove in silence, keeping her eyes on the road. Matt stared at her, a smile still on his face. Quinn noticed.

**Quinn**: Matthew Jones, don't you have anything better to do than stare at me?

**Matthew**: Nope

**Quinn**: I feel sorry for the girls at your school.

**Matthew**: I do too. None of them can hold a candle to you.

**Quinn**: Oh my god.

Matthew chuckled at Quinn's forced annoyance.

**Matthew**: How've you been?

**Quinn**: Busy with school and all.

**Matthew**: Have you gotten any acceptance letters yet?

**Quinn**: A few. Got into Yale.

**Matthew**: Quinnie! No way, Yale?

**Quinn**: uh huh. Got the letter yesterday. I'm outta here.

**Matthew**: I knew you'd get in. You're gonna leave all us mere mortals behind.

**Quinn**: Oh yeah right, Mr. MVP.

**Matthew**: I don't want to do football forever.

**Quinn**: You can do anything you want Mattie.

**Matthew**: Nah

**Quinn**: It's true. You're so lucky.

**Matthew**: How's my baby sis?

**Quinn**: You should know. You guys talk.

**Matthew**: You know how she can be though. She hates to make people worry.

**Quinn**: She's slightly stressed out, but she can handle it.

**Matthew**: That Mr. Schue still making her sway in the background?

**Quinn**: Not anymore. She quit.

**Matthew**: I don't blame her. That guy's a douche.

**Quinn**: This may be the only time in your life Mattie that I agree with you

**Matthew**: We've agreed more than once.

**Quinn**: No, we haven't. You're always saying something ridiculous.

**Matthew**: Like what?

**Quinn**: Like when you said chewing skittles with gum is the most amazing thing ever.

**Matthew**: It is!

**Quinn**: You're hopeless.

**Matthew**: You remember what I told you at the end of the summer two years ago, right before you moved back in with your mom.

**Quinn**:…Of course I do.

**Matthew**: And?

**Quinn**: …You were right.

**Matthew**: And since I was right, I get to choose your punishment.

**Quinn**: What? Since when were punishments involved?

**Matthew**: You have to let me take you out on a romantic dinner.

**Quinn**: I don't think it's good for you to be seen with a minor

**Matthew**: We both know you're not a minor and you're only two years younger than me, Quinn.

Quinn tensed up, jerking slightly on the breaks at the red light. She looked over at Matthew. "And I'd like to keep that secret between you and me," Quinn said. "I've kept it for this long. You're secret is safe with me," Matthew said.

"This better not be lame," Santana said as she and the rest of the glee clubbers, except for Rachel and Finn, walked up to Mercedes' house. They were all dressed up in the party outfits, even with Artie rocking purple suspenders.

"Don't worry, Santana. The Puckster brought the party with him," Puck said, revealing a flask in his jacket pocket. "Who is this guy?"

Ralph stood at the door with his clipboard and Bluetooth earpiece, stern look permanently tattooed on his face. Ralph was definitely not big, but the fact that looked like he could snap his hipster fingers and have the students escorted off the premises made him intimidating.

"Names," he said monotonously.

Everyone gave their names obligingly.

"Welcome," he said halfheartedly, opening the door for them. Instantly, loud music escaped from the house. The house was brightly lit, with diamond shaped lanterns decorating the ceilings and two stairwells. To the left was glass fountain that looked like it was pouring out Cristal. In the middle of the foyer was small gold box projecting a light show on the ceiling. Directly below the light show was the stage that already had a purple mike set up under a champagne glass stage. There were guests, (one of them looked like the Mayor's wife,) mingling with each other already.

"Welcome."

Mercedes' mom came through hallway. She was decked out in her finest, diamond earrings dangling from her ears. She seemed much taller than she was, most likely due to her five inch heels and her beehive do.

"Do you like?" she said, motioning to the foyer. Everyone nodded dumbfounded. "I decided the theme of the party would be MTV swag," she said, "Oh how rude of me. I'm Gina Jones, Mercedes' mother."

"Hi, I'm Tina. You have a beautiful home Mrs. Jones" said Tina, shaking her hand. Everyone followed suit, introducing themselves to the Mercedes' mom. Many of the glee kids were astonished to see how young Mercedes' mom looked. They knew she had to be at least in her forties but her smooth ebony skin and ageless smile said otherwise.

"I'm really glad to finally to meet you all. So sorry my husband isn't here to greet you. He had a conference in Napa and is running a little late," Mrs. Jones said. Kurt appeared at the top of the balcony, quickly coming down the stairs to join the other glee kids. "She's ready," he breathed. "Just in time too," Mrs. Jones said.

The lights went low. No Doubt's "It's my Life" started blasting from the hidden sound system. Mercedes stepped around the stairwell corner. The spotlight suspended in the air hit her. She was wearing a champagne colored dress with a scoop front. The dress fit tightly to all her curves, sticking close to her until it flowed out at her knees. Her make-up was tastefully done. Black eyeliner with slight shimmer eye shadow. Her hair was wavy going down her shoulders, accentuated with brown highlights. Her bangs covered most of her forehead, but made her eyes even more sexy and mysterious.

"I think I'm leaking," Santana said.

"You're not the only one," Puck chimed in.

Kurt helped Mercedes down the steps to her mother and friends. "Isn't she a vision?" Mrs. Jones said proudly, cheesing in the corner. "Mom," Mercedes said, slightly embarrassed at her mom's words.

"A vision I'd like to fu-,"

Mike jabbed Puck in the side before he could finish his sentence. "You look beautiful Mercedes," Mike said, handing her his and Tina's present. Mercedes thanked them, putting the present on the table that was already full of other gifts. The music changed to some upbeat old school R&B. "Mercedes, may I have this dance," Blaine asked, while everyone still beamed at her. Kurt was trying to control his emotions, blowing his nose next to Mrs. Jones.

"Yeah. Let's get it," Mercedes said, happy that her party was starting off on the right foot, and may go without drama after all.

Finn checked the time on his watch. Mercedes birthday party had already started by now. The waitress tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I get you fresh breadsticks sugar?" she asked sweetly. "No, thanks I'm good," Finn said. There was a jingle at the door. Rachel showed up thirty minutes after the time she set to meet Finn.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, taking off her green double breasted coat.

"You won't be too hot leaving that scarf on?" Finn asked. Rachel's face turned red. "No, no. It's quite chilly in here," Rachel said. Finn thought this slightly absurd since they were seated right below the heater, but did not bother to press the matter since he was already mad Rachel was late.

**Rachel**: I'm glad we could do this.

**Finn**: Yeah, since our anniversary was last week.

**Rachel**: It was?

**Finn**: Yeah

**Rachel**: Oh my God, Finn. I'm so sorry

**Finn**: {nonchalantly}Don't worry about it.

**Rachel**: … Maybe we should order something.

**Finn**: I'm not really hungry

Rachel could tell Finn was in a bad mood, though she wasn't sure why.

**Finn**: Do you still want to be in this relationship?

**Rachel**: What?

**Finn**: Simple question.

**Rachel**: I knew you would do this.

Rachel angrily closed her menu, putting back on her jacket.

**Rachel**: My dads told me this would happen. That I would give myself to you fully, and then you would just throw me away.

**Finn**: Oh don't play the martyr Rachel

**Rachel**: Excuse me?

**Finn**: You know full well the only reason you slept with me last week was because you were intimidated by my dance with Mercedes.

Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany took to the glass stage in the middle of the floor. An old school Timbaland beat dropped as the two sexy cheerleaders sung harmony and danced seductively around the thick diva as she picked up the purple mike and sang.

_What would you do  
To get to me  
What would you say  
To have your way  
Would you give up  
Or try again  
If I hesitate  
To let you win  
Or would you be yourself  
Or play your role  
Tell all the boys  
Or keep it low  
If I say no  
Would you turn away  
Or play me off  
Or would you stay?  
_

**Rachel**: How could you even say that?

**Finn**: I mean you've been MIA for weeks and then all of a sudden you're ready to have sex.

**Rachel**: I've been busy with NYADA and my presidential campaign and the play. How can you be this selfish? My schedule will only get more hectic in college you know.

**Finn**: This has nothing to do with the stupid play or NYADA. You have been actively avoiding me.

**Rachel**: So, now my dreams are stupid.

**Finn**: Are you even listening to me? This isn't about your goals. This is about me and you.

**Rachel**: And I still love you. I still want us to happen

**Finn**: Well that's good to hear after months of silence, but maybe my feelings have changed!

I'm into you,  
You into me  
But I can't let it go  
So easily  
Not 'til I see  
What this could be  
Be eternity  
Or just a week  
You know, our chemistry  
Is off the chain  
Is perfect now  
But will it change  
This aint a yes  
This aint a no  
Just do your thang  
We'll see how it goes...ohhh

**Rachel**: What are you saying? You don't love me anymore?

**Finn**: I still love you. But I honestly have to question whether or not I'm ready to marry someone who will disappear weeks at a time. And if I didn't know any better I'd say you were messing around with someone else.

Rachel got up from her seat.

**Rachel**: I can see you're upset and very paranoid right now. So I'm going to give you some space to think.

**Finn**: I don't need to think. We need a break. _  
_

_If at first you don't succeed  
Dust yourself off and try it again  
You can dust it off and try it again_

_Cause if at first you don't succeed_  
_You can dust it off and try it again_  
_Dust yourself off and try it again_

The crowd cheered as the three girls finished their song, taking a bow. Mercedes smiled and hugged her friends as they walked off the stage together.

"This is definitely the party of the year Wheezy," Santana said, gulping down some punch offered to her by a waiter.

"And the biggest surprise is yet to come," Mrs. Jones said, passing the girls, a big smile on her face. Mercedes was definitely having a great time, but this surprise her mom kept hinting about was still making her worry.

"Name" Ralph said, holding the clipboard outside the front door of the Jones manor.

"Finn Hudson," Finn said. He was dressed head to toe in black Hugo Boss. Kurt had bought the suit for Finn last Christmas, after having complained ten thousand times to Finn about his being a fully grown man and not owning a suit. Finn finally got tired of hearing him whine, and let Kurt buy him the ensemble which was half price in the South Lima Mall.

It was the first time Finn was wearing it, and it fit him almost too perfectly, which made him wonder if Kurt had measured him in his sleep. The finishing touch was his jet black tie that had slanted purple pin stripes going across it. Kurt had told him about the party dress code of wearing some form of purple. With his present in hand, he was ready to go to Mercedes' eighteenth birthday party he was uninvited to.

Ralph looked up and down the list.

"You're name's not present," he said harshly.

"No, No. There must be some mistake I'm supposed to be on there. I'm a close friend of Mercedes," Finn said confidently.

Ralph raised one eyebrow and checked his list again.

"Or maybe, you and Mercedes aren't as close as you thought," he said, after not seeing Finn's name for the second time.

Finn exhaled. Getting into this party would be slightly harder than he thought.

**Finn**: Okay. What's your name?

**Ralph**: Ralph

**Finn**: Alright Ralph. I was invited to the party. But I kissed Mercedes and then she uninvited me.

**Ralph**: Then maybe you should work on your kissing technique

**Finn**: No. See, I had a girlfriend at the time, but we just broke up like an hour ago.

**Ralph**: My condolences.

**Finn**: Yeah. I found out that Mercedes really wasn't mad about that kiss and was more upset about me still being with Rachel.

**Ralph**: Who's Rachel?

**Finn**: My girlfriend.

**Ralph**: Then one you just broke up with

**Finn**: Yes. So basically, Mercedes does like me, and I need to tell her how I feel.

**Ralph**: Maybe you should call her.

**Finn**: She won't answer my calls.

**Ralph**: Perhaps a letter

**Finn**: {frustratingly} Ralph!

**Ralph**: {mockingly} Finn!

**Finn**: Will you just let me in?

**Ralph**: Look kid. You seem like a pretty okay, slightly dopey guy, but this job pays well and Mr. Jones gives me free dental work, so there's no way I'm going to risk that just so you can live out your horny fantasies with my boss' daughter.

**Finn**: What're you 5'6? I've shoved nerds bigger than you in lockers.

**Ralph**: Yeah well the taser in my left pocket says try it big boy.

Finn yelled in frustration. "Thanks for the help Ralph," he said, giving up and walking away…

"It's here!" Mrs. Jones yelled. Mercedes put her empty glass down on a tray the waiter next to her was holding.

"What is Mom?" Mercedes said, slightly nervous.

"Your surprise, of course. Took them long enough!" Mrs. Jones said, dragging her daughter to the front entrance. Mrs. Jones quickly covered Mercedes' eyes as Kurt opened the front door. Everyone, with Mercedes at the helm stepped outside. Mrs. Jones uncovered Mercedes' eyes. In the driveway was Quinn and Mercedes' big brother, Matthew, stepping out of a silver Mercedes Benz E class convertible.

Mercedes ran up to her big brother, hugging him around the waist.

"I was so worried you wouldn't make it Mattie! And you brought Quinn!"

Mercedes quickly embraced Quinn.

"She actually picked me up from the airport. I needed her to go with me to the car dealership to pick up this beauty," Matthew said, tapping the car.

"Dad's gonna kill you for renting such an expensive car just so you can drive around to get Lima girls all weekend," Mercedes said, giving her brother a disapproving look.

"It's not rented, and it's not mine," Matt said, handing Mercedes the keys to her new Mercedes.

"Happy Birthday little sis," he said. A dumbstruck look remained tattooed on Mercedes' face as everyone cheered and ooed and ahhed in the background.

"Whaaa?" Mercedes said, unable to form any other words, the car keys still dangling in her hands. Mrs. Jones laughed, hugging her daughter from behind. "Baby girl, you didn't think I'd let you walk to school on your senior year did you?" she said. Tears formed in Mercedes' eyes as the realization fell over her.

"Mooomm," she said, hugging her mom, unable to verbally express how much the gift meant to her.

"Your father and I are so proud of you sweetie. You've always been so responsible and done so well in school. You deserve this and more," Mrs. Jones said, wiping the tears from her daughter's eyes. "Now you better stop that crying before you're make up raccoons on your face."

Mercedes laughed as her friends gathered around her congratulating her.

Finn climbed over the metal fence. He had lost one of his shoes, when one of Mercedes' neighbor's dogs bit it off when he was sneaking through the yard. Finn's plan was to enter the party from the rear of the house, and it seemed to be going well until the metal fence. One of his suit buttons got stuck on the metal point of the fence. He was just going to rip it off, but then imagined the furious look on Kurt's face and thought twice about it. He slowly loosed the thread off the fence. Finn had been sitting in the bushes behind Mercedes' yard until the right time arose. When everyone in the party went to the front entrance, he knew it was time to make his move. He finally freed himself from the fence, hoping over, entering the Jones' backyard. He picked up his present which had been lying on the grass after he threw it over the fence.

"Mission accomplished," Finn said, walking with his present, feeling very impressed with himself after being able to get on the Jones' property without being tasered. Finn suddenly heard a familiar growl. He turned around. The neighbor's ferocious dog had followed him through the fence.

"What! You want my other shoe?" Finn said annoyingly. The dog growled louder, slowly inching towards him. Finn looked behind him. There was a pool not too many feet from him, set between him and the back door to the party.

"Oh Come on! The only three people in Ohio with a pool, and Mercedes had to be one of them," Finn said.

The dog lept onto Finn, pushing him into the pool.

"Did you hear that?" Mercedes asked. "Hear what?" said Kurt, as the two danced. "I don't know, like splashing water," said Mercedes. "Nope," Kurt said.

Mrs. Jones appeared. "Mercedes come sing a song with Quinnie," she said, handing her the purple microphone. "Ahh Mom. I already sang," Mercedes said, not wanting to stop dancing with Kurt. Mrs. Jones had already forced Quinn on the stage. "No buts, Mercedes Jones. Do that one song you did with Quinnie last year for your brother's birthday," Mrs. Jones said, pushing Mercedes upstage. Everyone cheered as the music started. Quinn and Mercedes eyed each other, laughing at the predicament Mercedes' mom had got them into.

"Alright Fabray, let's make this one they'll remember," Mercedes said. Quinn winked.

The music started and the girls sang in haunting unison, bewitching the crowd to silence.

_In the day  
In the night  
Say it right  
Say it all  
You either got it  
Or you don't  
You either stand or you fall  
When your will is broken  
When it slips from your hand  
When there's no time for joking  
There's a hole in the plan_

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me_  
_No you don't mean nothing at all to me_  
_But you got what it takes to set me free_  
_Oh you could mean everything to me_

_I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault_  
_I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark_  
_I can't say that I don't know that I am alive_  
_And all of what I feel I could show_  
_You tonite you tonite_

Finn entered the foyer slowly. He was completely soaked through. His hair was matted on his face. It was surprisingly long, since it was usually up in gel. And the wetness of it made it look much darker than normal. Everyone parted, making way for Finn. He locked eyes on Mercedes' who kept singing, though a shocked look on her face appeared.

_From my hands I could give you_  
_Something that I made_  
_From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid_  
_From my body I could show you a place God knows_  
_You should know the space is holy_  
_Do you really want to go?_

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
Do you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me_

As the song ended, everyone was still silent from the magic of the song and the presence of a drenched and well dressed Finn Hudson. Quinn stepped off stage, passing Finn. Finn, his dark eyes still fixed on Mercedes, took a step on the stage.

"Finn," Mercedes breathed. Finn invaded Mercedes' personal space, leaning in so close to her, their bangs touched. He kissed her slowly on the cheek. The kiss was so close to Mercedes' lips most thought the kiss was on the mouth. "Happy Birthday Mercedes," Finn whispered in her ear. He finally took a step back from birthday girl, handing her his present.

"Best birthday ever," Brittany said, breaking the silence in the crowd.

**To be continued…**

**Songs used in Chapter:**

**Aaliyah's ** Try Again

**Nelly Furtado's** Say it Right


	10. Chapter 10

**Glee Club Chronicles: In the Dark part X**

Mr. Schuester leaned into the back of his chair in his office. Mr. Schuester hated Mondays. Not too long ago, it used to be his favorite day. He'd drive up to the faculty parking lot with his car muffler dragging on the pavement. He'd wave to the loitering students, while he whistled a tune to work. But none of that was enough anymore. Not since Mercedes Jones put him in a funk. He looked into his coffee cup that reflected back to him his unshaven face that was forming unattractive stubble. He took a sip of the coffee, swallowing it painstakingly. Mercedes Jones was his first ever glee club member. She signed up her sophomore year. And though it was a two year-process, to Mr. Schuester, it was as if Mercedes blossomed overnight. She was a star that he never recognized, and soon she would be leaving him. Leaving him to be the person she was born to be, while he would stay in Lima with his broken car, broken job, and broken fiancé. He hated Mercedes. She had slipped right through his fingers. At least he could say he molded Rachel, which now he was realizing was a mistake. He had never met a girl so needy in his life. But it wasn't the first time a student had fallen in love with him. What's not to love? But then that fateful night happened… He leaned in to kiss her, she moved away and gave him a look that has haunted him ever since. That look made him hate himself and her, because it made him face all the bad he had done in his life. Though he tried to ignore it, Mr. Schuester knew it was foreshadowing for something bad. He thanked God when Mercedes left the glee club. Good. Was this the catastrophic event he was so afraid of? But then he noticed it. He brushed it off the first time, but then Finn came to his office and openly admitted his feelings. It was a cruel punishment from God. Finn was like his son. They were so much alike in so many ways. And God let Finn fall for the one woman Mr. Schuester himself couldn't get. Mr. Schuester shook his head slowly as he looked into his cup. The only person he hated more than Mercedes Jones was Finn Hudson.

Mercedes pulled up to the student parking lot in her new car. It was the first time since she was a cheerio that people stopped to notice her. Mercedes liked having the spotlight, but only for the right reasons. She never bothered to flaunt her family's money and even though she loved her parents' grand gesture of buying her a birthday Benz, it gave her some unwanted attention she would now have to deal with.

Opening night of the play was in a week. Mercedes looked forward to it being over. Though Mr. Schuester hadn't approached her since their encounter in the library, Mercedes could feel his eyes following her every move on stage during rehearsals. It was creepy.

The first two class periods went by too fast as Mercedes found herself sitting next to Quinn in the cafeteria.

**Quinn**: So…

**Mercedes**: So

**Quinn**: Are we going to talk about the party?

**Mercedes**: No

**Quinn**: Mercedes, I hate to tell you this

**Mercedes**: Then don't

**Quinn**: You and Finn-

**Mercedes**: lalalala

**Quinn**: have some serious sexual tension going on between each other

**Mercedes**: Damn. That sounded twice as bad coming out of your mouth.

**Quinn**: It's true though

**Mercedes**: He's with Rachel

**Quinn**: I heard they broke up.

**Mercedes**: What? When? Never mind, it doesn't matter. They'll get back together eventually

**Quinn**: I'm not saying you should go out with Finn. I just think you got to figure out your feelings for each other, because, to be honest, it looked like you two were going to rip each other's clothes off when he-

**Mercedes**: Alright!

Quinn rubbed the edge of her eyebrow in a slightly annoyed way. "…Mercedes," Quinn began, "You…can't fall for him okay…Not now."

Mercedes rested her head on her hand. Quinn was right. Finn was the last guy she needed to pursue. He and Mr. Schuester were practically brothers. How could she get close to Finn and not tell him about what happened between her and Mr. Schue?

"May I?"

Kurt had just arrived with his lunch in hand.

"Sure Kurt," Quinn said, getting up. "I was going to go get some studying done in the library anyway."

Kurt took a seat across from Mercedes.

**Mercedes**: Where's Blaine?

**Kurt**: With Rachel in the auditorium. They're going over their lines.

**Mercedes**: How hard could it be? They got four scenes together, and in one of them I'm sure Blaine is supposed to be dead.

**Kurt**: That's what I'm saying! If we were Tony and Maria, we'd have learned the lines perfectly by now

**Mercedes**: In English and Spanish.

**Kurt**: exactamente

The two besties did their patented handshake.

**Kurt**: So… I was thinking we should go out tonight; just me, you, and Blaine if I can pry him away from his costar.

**Mercedes**: I don't know, Kurt. I'm not really down for being a third wheel tonight/

**Kurt**: Please, you know Blaine loves you. And he gets all cranky when he's stressed out. You could help me get his mind off the play. I'll even come over to your house after school to help find the perfect outfit

**Mercedes**: Darn you, Kurt. Alright, but nothing too slutty.

**Kurt**: Of course not.

…

"I'm going to kill you Kurt," Mercedes said under her breath. "One day, you'll thank me," Kurt replied as the two walked up to Blaine and Finn who were waiting at the front of the movie theatre. Mercedes adjusted her dress, attempting to pull it down, only for it to ride up her thighs again.

Finn had no clue that Mercedes was coming. Blaine had suggested to him a guys night out with he and Kurt. Supposedly Kurt was nervous about the play and needed a night with the boys to relieve his anxiety. Finn was upset that Blaine lied to him, but the feeling quickly dissipated at the sight of Mercedes. He had never seen her dress like that before. Mercedes was wearing a black sleeveless bandage dress that stopped right at the knee. Her never-before-seen hour glass shape was on display for the world to see. What toned the look down was her small gray leather jacket. Her hair was stick straight, along with her bangs that rested right about her eyebrows. The only thing Kurt could not convince Mercedes to give up was her sneakers, which were black Nikes. Mercedes even managed to make sneakers sexy.

Mercedes shook her head. Kurt had promised her that he wouldn't make her look slutty, and yet, Finn's lobotomized expression suggested otherwise. Even Blaine was staring at Mercedes perky boobs in eager curiosity. "Wow, Mercedes you look great," Blaine said, finally managing to pull his eyes up to Mercedes' face. Mercedes exhaled, seeing as the damage was already done and there was no point in throwing a fit. "Thanks," she replied, holding her arms around the front of her waist, as if this could hide the hotness seeping from her body.

"Do you have the tickets?" Kurt asked. Blaine pulled out the four tickets from his pocket, handing everyone theirs. When the four entered the movie theater, Kurt and Blaine took the two seats at the end of the row, forcing Finn and Mercedes to sit together. Mercedes sat down, then Finn, who finally got most of his five senses back. "You look really nice," he told Mercedes, who rolled her eyes disbelievingly. "I look like a street walker," Mercedes replied. "Trust me," Finn said, shaking his head, "I hate the street walker/hooker look. You are just straight up hot."

Mercedes was glad that the theatre got dark and the trailers started, because Finn's words had made her blush.

Mercedes had been dying to see _the Hunger Games_ for weeks now, and yet Finn was taking up most of her attention. Every so often she'd glance at him. She'd notice how his Adam's apple would go up during a romantic scene, or the way his biceps would tense up when the movie got intense. By the time Mercedes brought her focus back to the movie, one of the main characters was killed.

Finn had been watching Mercedes for most of the film; though he was sure she had no idea. He had been doing a pretty good job keeping his eyes on the screen when she would look his way. An hour and half into the movie, Finn decided it was a good time to risk a look in Mercedes' direction when he was suddenly caught off guard by her gasp. One of the characters had just been killed by an opponent. Small tears were starting to swell in Mercedes eyes when she felt the touch of a familiar hand. She looked over to Finn, who had his eyes still on the film and his hand in hers as he squeezed it affectionately to comfort her. Mercedes smiled, instinctively leaning her head onto Finn shoulder. Finn held her hand even tighter as the movie continued. Kurt, who had been watching the whole time, hit Blaine in the shoulder and then pointed in his step-brother and best friend's direction. Blaine, who would have been happier for the two if not for his earlier bet with Kurt that the night would end disastrously, scoffed filling his mouth with a handful of popcorn.

When the movie ended and the lights came on, Mercedes pulled her hand away from Finn, giving him a shy smile. Finn smoothed the side of Mercedes' hair that was slightly tousled from leaning on his shoulder.

The four friends exited into the lobby that was filling up with Lima students. "So where to? Breadsticks maybe?" Kurt suggested, checking his phone. "Um, sure," Mercedes said, looking towards Finn who nodded in agreement.

"Damn Hudson, you got yourself a thick one there!"

The four turned around to find Rick "the stick" Nelson and a group of his hockey teammates, who had just finished watching a movie. "Ignore them," Blaine said, touching Kurt's shoulder to turn him back around. "Oh snap. It's the whole damn glee club. This must be a loser field trip," Rick continued.

"Give it a rest Rick," Finn said, un-amused by his idiot classmate. "Psst, hey! Brown sugar," Rick said to Mercedes. "If the glee gays aren't satisfying you, facebook me and we can set something up… Of course you'd have to drop a few pounds cause I don't need you taking up all the room on the mattress."

What happened next was slightly unexpected to everyone there. Kurt had escaped from Blaine's grasp and right hooked Rick across the face. Whether it was the close proximity of the punch or the force behind it, the impact sent Rick crashing to the floor. "Oh my God, Kurt," Mercedes breathed, looking down at the knocked out hockey player. Kurt, who was slightly taken aback by his own strength, brought his attention back to the other hockey players who were slowly backing away in fear. They started running when Kurt rolled up his other sleeve. "THAT'S RIGHT! AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS THAT RICK THE STICK GOT KNOCKED OUT BY THE GAY KID!" Kurt yelled after them. Kurt fixed his hair and then turned back around to his shocked friends.

"I want you so badly right now," Blaine said, forgetting all modesty at the sight of his heated boyfriend. "Umm…I think I should take you home now," Finn said, taking Mercedes hand and walking out of the theatre, correctly assuming his step-brother and boyfriend would want to be alone now.

"It sucks that you have a car now," Finn said, as he pulled up to Mercedes' house. "Why?" Mercedes asked giving him the funny eye. "Now I have less of an excuse to give you a ride," Finn said. Mercedes smiled at him. Silence fell between the two. He had played this moment over a hundred times over in his dreams. Finn leaned in to kiss her. Mercedes closed her eyes. Suddenly she flashed back to the moment when Mr. Schuester leaned over to her in his car. "No. No!" Mercedes said, moving her head away from Finn's. "What's wrong?" Finn said, hearing the fear in Mercedes' voice.

"…I can't with you Finn. I just can't," Mercedes said, unable to look at him. Finn opened his mouth to say something, anything, something to let her know he would wait. But all he could muster was a heartbroken nod. Mercedes climbed out of Finn's truck. She cursed herself on the inside. She needed Finn to know, her resistance, wasn't about him. But when she turned around, Finn had already started the engine and was driving away.

"Stupid," Mercedes told herself as she walked to her front door and took out her keys. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" she said, as her hands shook at the thought of Mr. Schuester. She opened her door, and pressed the security code in. Though Mercedes tried to ignore it, Mr. Schuester had scarred her emotionally. And Finn, though she liked him, reminded her of him. "Safe and sound," Mercedes said walking passed the foyer.

"Welcome, home," Mr. Schuester said, causing Mercedes' feet and breathing to stop in their tracks.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Glee Club Chronicles: In the Dark part XI**

**[****Thanks for the nice reviews guys! Keep em coming]**

"My God, Mercedes, you look like you've just seen a ghost," Mr. Schuester said, slowly walking towards a petrified Mercedes.

"What the hell are you doing in my house," Mercedes said sternly.

Footsteps echoed through the first floor as Mrs. Jones appeared from the office.

"Oh sweetie, you're back. Mr. Schuester was kind enough to drop by and give me and your father front row seats to the concert. He says you're doing so well," Mrs. Jones said.

"She's amazing. Mercedes is one of my favorite students," Mr. Schuester said, his eyes still fixed on Mercedes.

"Now, if we can just convince her to rejoin the glee club," Mrs. Jones said smiling, "She's always loved your class."

Mercedes stood frozen. She had blurred out her mother's voice as she concentrated on Mr. Schuester's smug look. For so long, Mr. Schuester had been going through the motions after Mercedes left the choir. She had ruined him emotionally, and now, he was going to return the favor. Mr. Schuester's mouth slowly curled into a smug smile, because he knew that Mercedes understood that he was not going to let her go.

"Mercedes, MERCEDES!"

Mercedes snapped out of it, turning her attention back to her mom.

"Aren't you going to thank Mr. Schuester for stopping by?" Mrs. Jones said.

Mercedes remained silent, bringing her eyes back to Mr. Schue.

"…Thanks," Mercedes said.

"Anytime," Mr. Schue replied warmly, as Mrs. Jones walked him to the door.

* * *

Mercedes jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"You scared me Kurt," Mercedes said in relief, closing her locker.

"Sorry I didn't call you last night. Let's just say me and Blaine were up all last night. Me knocking out Rick the Stick Nelson has done wonders for me and Blaine's love life," Kurt said, hugging his books to his chest.

"I'm happy for you Kurt, and slightly disturbed," Mercedes admitted with a little laugh.

"Are you ready for opening night?" Kurt asked.

"Too ready. I want it to be over and done with," Mercedes replied.

"I really wish you'd rejoin glee club," Kurt said as the two walked down the halls.

"I can't," Mercedes said.

"Why? Because of Rachel? You never let her obnoxious ways get to you before. What's changed?" Kurt asked.

The two stopped as Mr. Schuester passed by them, with a #1 Teacher mug the glee club gave him last year, in his hand. When he spotted Kurt and Mercedes, he gave quick smile, his eyes lingering slightly more on Mercedes, before walking away.

"Everything's changed," Mercedes said. "I'll see you at rehearsal."

When lunch time came, Kurt sat next to Blaine at an empty table.

"What's up with you?" Blaine asked, as Kurt took the seat next across from him.

Kurt gave a quick glance at Mercedes who sat by herself on the other side of the cafeteria.

Kurt shook his head.

**Kurt**: I think I missed something Blaine.

**Blaine**: What?

**Kurt**: When Mercedes quit the glee club I thought it was because she was tired of being number two to Rachel, but I think I might have been wrong…I think I'm not seeing something. Something I should see.

**Blaine**: You mean with her and Finn

**Kurt**: I don't know

**Blaine**: {under his breath} Or Mr. Schuester.

**Kurt**: What?

**Blaine**: Nothing

**Kurt**: You said Mr. Schuester.

**Blaine**: Yeah.

**Kurt**: You think Mr. Schuester knows?

**Blaine**: I think Mr. Schuester is the problem to be honest.

**Kurt**: I should talk to him

**Blaine**: No. You could make things worse.

**Kurt**: I should talk to Mercedes then.

**Blaine**: She'll tell you when the time is right. It could be nothing at all.

**Kurt**: If it caused her to quit glee club it has to be something big.

**Blaine**: Wait to talk to her after opening night. Until then just keep being a good friend

**Kurt**: You're right. There's no need to add extra drama before the play starts.

**Blaine**: Good.

Thursday night marked the first dress rehearsal of the play. Mercedes danced in the background behind Santana and Puck, while Artie the Tyrant yelled instructions at them. The jets came from the back of the auditorium and up the stage for the "America" number.

Everyone was super focused on getting it right for opening night. When Artie yelled scene, the cast cheered, because it was the first time they did it perfect. Everyone moved to the ends of the stage so Santana and Rachel could do their duet.

Mercedes saw Mr. Schuester eyeing her from across the stage. She quickly walked off and took a seat in the audience section. As Mercedes watched Rachel and Santana, Finn soon sat next to her.

They gave an awkward smile at each other, before continuing watching the performance.

Finn was the first to speak.

"They sound great together don't they," Finn said.

Mercedes smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah they do. It's my favorite part in the play," Mercedes replied.

Uncomfortable silence fell between the two.

"I'm sorry…about the other night. I thought you wanted-"

"No I'm sorry," Mercedes said, interrupting Finn.

"I'm not sure if you know, but…I broke up with Rachel," Finn said.

"Kurt told me," Mercedes replied.

Finn scooted down in his seat.

"Oh."

Mercedes couldn't help but smile at Finn's awkwardness.

"I just want you to know that…I consider you one of my best friends, and I will respect you as that," Finn told her.

"I appreciate that Finn," Mercedes replied.

The two became silent again.

Finn cleared his throat.

"Best friends can hold hands right?" Finn asked. Mercedes laughed. Finn took this as an 'ok'. He slowly reached down to where Mercedes' hand was and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Finn looked down at Mercedes, who kept her eyes on the stage.

He smiled, squeezing her hand tighter.

The sun was just setting outside as Mercedes walked to her car. Rehearsal time had lasted a bit longer since the girls had to change out of the costumes and have the makeup removed.

"You promised, remember."

Mercedes held her car door open. She turned around to face Rachel.

"Rachel, I'm not-"

"Before you lie to my face, know that I saw you holding his hand at rehearsal," Rachel said, folding her arms.

"Not everyone has skeletons in their closet like you do. I didn't do anything wrong. And FYI I said I wouldn't take anything that belongs to you. Finn isn't yours anymore," Mercedes said.

"Because of you!" Rachel exclaimed.

"ME? You're the one who cheated on him, Rachel!" Mercedes said.

"What? How do you know?!" said Rachel.

Mercedes shook her head and smirked.

"What else would you be hiding if it wasn't hickies from some other guy?"

Rachel nervously adjusted her scarf.

Mercedes turned around to get in her car.

"Finn still loves me," Rachel said.

Mercedes shut the door, and rolled down the window.

"Yeah? Well, maybe you should remember that the next time you stomp on his heart," Mercedes replied.

**µ**

"Why am I really here Finn?" Mercedes asked.

"What?" Finn asked, who stopped putting popcorn in the bowl.

"To rehearse," Finn said, taking a seat next to Mercedes on the couch.

The two were hanging out in Finn's old house.

"Really? Because last time I checked we both had a total of three lines- three of them being yours," Mercedes said smartly.

"Yeah, well I wanna make sure I get them right," said Finn.

Realizing Finn wasn't going to admit to anything, Mercedes conceded defeat.

"Alright let's go over it one more time, then I'm going home," Mercedes told him.

"Promise," said Finn, sitting back down on the couch.

Mercedes cleared her throat. "Okay you ready?"

Finn did a thumbs up.

"Being a Jet's the greatest!" Finn exclaimed. Mercedes flipped to the next page and cued Finn to speak

"Right Daddyo!"

Mercedes flipped through another twenty pages then cued Finn one more time.

"Top of the evening Officer Krupke!"

Mercedes closed the script and applauded.

"Fantastic! Encore!" Mercedes cheered.

"Yeah, what can I say? I'm a natural," said Finn, grabbing hand full of popcorn.

Mercedes got up from the couch.

"I better go," she told him, looking for her jacket.

"Let me follow you home," Finn said, also getting up. "It's a dangerous neighborhood."

Mercedes scoffed.

"Finn… The scariest person on this block is that lady two doors down with the five cats," Mercedes replied.

"Those cats can be vicious though," Finn said, touching Mercedes' arm.

"I'll be fine," Mercedes told him, walking to the front door.

"Wait! Mercedes, you want to take some popcorn with you?!" Finn called.

"I'm good, Bye!" Mercedes called back, closing the front door.

Kicking himself on the inside, Finn went back to the living room to clean up.

Mercedes re-entered the house.

"Hey, sorry. I forgot my phone," she said, going to the kitchen table.

Finn grabbed her, kissing her on the lips.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Glee Club Chronicles: In the Dark part XII**

**[soooooo sorry it took me forever to post this chapter. I was having hard time making up my mind on something and finally did. lol the updates should come much sooner now :)]**

It was the day of opening night.

Mercedes found Finn waiting at her locker after second period.

"Hey," he said timidly when he saw Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled, giving Finn the weird eye.

"Hi," she said opening her locker to put away her books.

"…So about last night," Finn began.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to have to put out a restraining order because of your ninja kisses," Mercedes said jokingly.

Finn's face went cherry red, as he rubbed the scruff of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah…I uh don't know if you've figured this out or not, but I am hopelessly into you," Finn said straight out.

Mercedes eyes widened in surprise, not expecting Finn to be so straight forward about it.

She bit her lip nervously.

The silence made Finn anxious.

"Well…" Finn said.

Mercedes innocently shrugged her shoulder.

"Finn…I like you, but I have to be really honest with you. I still have feelings someone else," Mercedes said cautiously.

Finn blinked twice, not expecting to hear this at all.

"Oh," Finn said, looking at the floor.

"I didn't know… who?" Finn asked.

"…Sam," answered Mercedes.

Finn squinted his eyes.

"Sam who?" Finn said.

This time Mercedes was the one who furrowed her brow.

"Sam Evans, Finn. You know that blonde guy we sang next to in glee club?" Mercedes said.

"…Wait a minute," Finn said scoffing. "I thought Sam loved Quinn."

"Nope," Mercedes said, wishing this conversation would end sooner than later.

"Huh," Finn said, his mind still trying to wrap around it.

Mercedes put her hand on her hip.

"I never saw you as Sam's type," Finn said honestly.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before," Mercedes replied, clearly hurt.

Finn noticed.

"No! That's not how I meant it," he began.

"Yeah whatever Finn," Mercedes said. "It looks like you two have the same questionable taste in women though."

Mercedes walked away.

"Mercedes! Wait!" Finn called.

Mercedes had already walked to her next class.

* * *

"What's eating you?" Kurt asked.

He and Blaine sat next to Finn in the cafeteria.

"Did you know that Sam and Mercedes went out?!" Finn said.

Kurt coughed out his milk.

"Aha! I knew there was something going on between them," Blaine said, feeling mentally superior.

"What the- when did all this happen?!" Finn asked, getting a headache from all this new information.

"They dated late spring and all through summer," Kurt said. "They were actually getting quite serious before Sam moved away."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Finn said.

"Well, it really wasn't my business to tell. Plus, why would you want to know anyway, it's not like you were ever interested in Mercedes," said Kurt.

"I thought me and Sam were boys. I can't believe he would hide this from me," Finn said.

"Well it was Mercedes' idea. The glee club can be a bit immature about relationships, and she didn't want to be hassled about it," Kurt explained.

Finn leaned back into his chair.

"I never actually pegged Sam as Mercedes' type…He always seemed slightly immature," Blaine said.

"That's what I said!" Finn began, "…Well actually I said to Mercedes that I never saw her as Sam's type-"

"Ooooh," Blaine and Kurt said in unison as if they had seen someone get punched in the gut.

"Bad move," said Blaine.

"Yeah I know. What I really meant was I never knew Sam had such good taste, but it just ended up sounding really douchebaggy," Finn admitted.

"I get its kind of weird for you to find out that you aren't the first person who's fallen for Mercedes," Kurt began.

Finn leaned his head on the table.

Mercedes and Quinn ate their lunch three tables from Finn, Kurt and Blaine.

"Mercedes…" Quinn said, poking Mercedes with her plastic spoon.

"You and Finn," Quinn began.

"We're friends," Mercedes told her, opening her apple sauce. "I'm not gonna let him hurt me if that's what you're worried about."

Quinn shook her head. She leaned into Mercedes, so no one could hear them.

"Mercedes…Mr. Schuester…has a nasty jealous streak," Quinn whispered.

"…What do you mean?"

Quinn exhaled.

"…Nevermind. Just be careful," Quinn said.

Quinn didn't bother to elaborate, not seeing point in scaring Mercedes. But what Quinn was secretly afraid of might actually come to fruition, which meant she had to speed up her plan to take down Mr. Schuester.

* * *

The play was about to start.

The auditorium was filling up with students and family members.

The cast helped each other with their make-up backstage.

Finn walked up to Mercedes who was wearing a powder-blue matte jersey dress that went down to her brimmed out near her ankles. It was a conservative gown in the front, but there was a sexy oval cut-out in the back.

Finn cautiously touched her shoulder.

Mercedes turned around. She smiled when she saw it was Finn. He was wearing a powder blue blazer and black-pant suit to match Mercedes' dress.

Finn felt butterflies rise in his stomach.

"You look…really beautiful Mercedes," Finn said.

Mercedes laughed.

"I don't know how they expect me to move in these," Mercedes said, walking towards Finn in the heels.

Finn took Mercedes hand, spinning her around.

"Yeah I think you'll do just fine in it," Finn said, resting his hand on Mercedes' open back.

"Look-" Mercedes and Finn both said in unison.

They both smiled awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry about how I reacted about you and Sam," Finn said.

Mercedes shook her head.

"It's fine. I mean I get it; Sam and I weren't a typical couple." Mercedes began.

"No, it's not that, it's just…Sam's a real lucky guy to have had a girl like you," Finn said.

"…Thanks Finn," Mercedes said, holding up her hair. "…Do you mind?"

Finn swallowed, helping Mercedes tie her dress in the back.

"Mercedes, could I speak to you for a moment?"

Mr. Schuester appeared behind Finn and Mercedes.

"Sure," Mercedes said warily, as she put her hair back down.

"I'm starting to think your dance with Finn in the Mambo number won't work," Mr. Schuester said, with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean? Why?" Finn asked.

Mr. Schuester sighed.

"…Honestly, it's a bit inappropriate," Mr. Schuester said.

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"You have to be kidding me," Finn said. "We've been doing the same choreography for weeks and now you decide you don't like it? What do you expect us to do?"

"You'll have to dance with Tina," Mr. Schuester said to Finn.

Finn furrowed his brow.

"Tina is a shark in the play. I'm a jet. It wouldn't make any kind of sense for us to dance together."

Mr. Schuester walked away, not caring to further the conversation.

"I can't believe this," Finn said.

Mercedes shook her head. Figures Mr. Schuester would make her dance by herself in the play.

"PLACES EVERYONE!" Artie called.

The boys went to the front of the stage for the first scene.

Mercedes went offstage to sit with the girls.

She tried to not be bothered, but she could feel her eyes tearing up in disappointment that she was once again put in the corner.

She was in one scene and now she didn't even have that.

Mercedes got up, not willing to watch the play from the sidelines. She went to the empty dressing room. When she got there she took a moist wipe and started removing her stage make-up.

"Psst!"

Quinn stuck her head in the dressing room.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"I'm leaving," Mercedes said.

"What happened?" Quinn asked, as Mercedes picked up her back-pack.

"Mr. Schuester kicked me out of the play five minutes before it started," Mercedes said. "Apparently my dance with Finn was too sexual."

"You gotta be kidding me," Quinn said.

"My parents are out there! My brother even showed up to see me and Mr. Schue does this," Mercedes said.

Quinn placed her hand on Mercedes' shoulders.

"Listen to me. Do the dance," Quinn said.

"…I thought you said I should avoid pissing Mr. Schue off," Mercedes began.

"Don't worry. I'll handle him. Just do what you gotta do," Quinn told her.

Mercedes quickly put some powder on her nose and some lipstick.

"It's almost your scene. Go," Quinn told her.

Mercedes went back up just in time for the mambo dance scene.

Quinn paced up and down in the dressing room.

She knew this would send Mr. Schuester over the edge…but over the edge is where she needed to get him.

Mercedes stood behind the curtain with the other jet girls.

When the music started for the mambo scene, all the cast got onto the stage.

Santana and Puck were the first couple to meet and start dancing.

Mercedes felt her stomach lurch for a second.

The stage lights momentarily flashed in front of her eyes then soon revealed the faces of the crowd.

Mercedes laughed then rolled her eyes.

"Fuck it," she said.

Mercedes strutted over to Finn who Tina was standing by. She grabbed his hand. Finn happily followed her.

The two started dancing together.

Mike and Brittany who were dancing nearby started following Finn and Mercedes to the front corner of the stage.

When Finn dipped Mercedes the crowd cheered.

Mercedes closed her eyes pretending that the crowd wasn't there and just danced her heart out. She swished her hips and her hair around to the music.

The other Jet dancers started forming a half circle around Mercedes and Finn who were out-dancing everyone. The entire group had thrown out the rehearsed choreography in the heat of the moment and were simply grooving to the music.

Finn picked up Mercedes by her waist and twirled her around before letting her feet hit the ground. The crowed whistled and cheered when Finn and Mercedes grooved to the floor with their noses touching. Mercedes couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

When the mambo song faded out and Rachel and Blaine's slow dance scene came up, the crowd was too riotous to calm down.

All the dancers went back stage although the crowd was still on their feet applauding.

Mercedes touched her heart that was about to beat itself out of her chest.

Mike, Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Tina were all still jumping around offstage from the excitement of the scene.

"That was awesome!" Finn exclaimed, hugging Mercedes.

"It was amazing," Mercedes said, her adrenaline still pumping.

"I feel sorry for Rachel and Blaine! The crowd still hasn't shut up," Mike said, while the others laughed.

Mike and Brittany waited for the queue to get back on stage

* * *

Everyone held up their drinks at the after party Kurt's house.

"Congrats guys on a successful opening night!" Artie said, while everyone cheered.

"Blaine and Rachel. You guys were fantastic!" Tina said.

"Yeah, granted we were almost thwarted by the tango de la muerte Mercedes and Finn did," Blaine added, while everyone laughed.

Mercedes was in the kitchen helping Kurt refill the cheese tray.

"Do you know how much this gouda cost me?" Kurt said, cutting more slices.

"That's why I told you to get the cheap stuff. No one can tell," Mercedes told him.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Mercedes."

Mercedes and Kurt turned around.

Mr. Schuester poked his head through the kitchen door.

"May I speak to you in private," he said, his tone suggesting that this was not a request.

Mercedes wiped her hands on a paper towel before leaving the kitchen.

Mercedes followed Mr. Schuester to the empty hallway.

By the way he was rubbing his chin she could tell he was not happy.

Mr. Schuester took a deep breath before he spoke.

"What you did Mercedes…was completely unprofessional," he said to her.

"Well, I think you're the last one who should be talking when it comes to professionalism."

Mr. Schuester cut his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said," Mercedes told him.

"I am your teacher. You will respect me as your teacher," Mr. Schuester said.

"Like you respected me in your car?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mr. Schuester said.

"You know damn well you tried to kiss me that night and you're still pissed I pulled away."

"Don't flatter yourself. Clearly, your ego has caused delusions of grandeur," Mr. Schuester replied. "I never tried to kiss you Mercedes."

"Yes…you did," Mercedes replied, her eyes starting to water, "And you're punishing me for it."

Mr. Schuester grabbed Mercedes' chin.

Blaine stepped into the hallway, but hid quietly when he saw Mr. Schuester and Mercedes.

"…Anything bad that happens to you…you deserve," he said softly.

Mercedes moved her face away, jerking Mr. Schuester's hand off of her chin.

"You won't get away with this," Mercedes said as Mr. Schuester began to walk away.

"Oh yeah? Who'll believe you?" Mr. Schuester taunted.

"I will."

Blaine stepped out from around the corner.

A look of panic came over Mr. Schuester's face.

"Blaine, let me explain-" Mr. Schuester began.

"You need to leave. NOW," Blaine said, stepping between Mercedes and Mr. Schuester.

Mr. Schuester left the hallway.

Blaine pulled Mercedes into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I should have known," Blaine said.

* * *

Quinn and Mercedes talked at her locker early Monday morning after the play weekend.

"So Blaine is really going to tell?" Quinn said.

"Yeah, he said he is going to speak to Figgins today," Mercedes told her.

"This is actually good. I mean, if it's three of us. Then they'll know for sure we are telling the truth," Quinn said.

"Everything's gonna work out," said Mercedes as she closed her locker.

"We'll see," Quinn said, still wary of Mr. Schuester.

…

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned around to see Mr. Schuester standing the front of his office.

"Could I speak to you for a moment?"

Blaine followed Mr. Schuester into his office. He took a seat.

Mr. Schuester sat across from him, resting his arms on his desk.

"I really like you Blaine," he started.

Blaine remained silent.

"When you transferred here to get closer to Kurt, I accepted you with open arms, because I genuinely believed you were good for Kurt. Not to mention you're exceptionally talented."

"…Thanks" Blaine said.

"I still believe you and Kurt make a lovely couple, but the fact remains that some discrepancies have arisen in your relationship."

"I…don't know what you're talking about-" Blaine began.

"You do know that Ms. Pillsbury, the student counselor, is my fiancé correct?" Mr. Schuester said.

"…I'm aware," Blaine said.

"Two months ago, you came to her with…a problem," Mr. Schuester said.

The color from Blaine's face drained instantly.

Mr. Schuester smirked.

"As the director of the show choir, Ms. Pillsbury thought it pertinent to inform me of your infidelity, afraid that you may endanger Kurt with whatever you picked up from your one night stand," Mr. Schuester said. "But I assured Ms. Pillsbury that it was one time, and Blaine would never harm Kurt."

A single tear formed in Blaine's eye.

"Now, Kurt is like a son to me, so honestly I do feel bad about keeping this from him," Mr. Schuester said. "…BUT…if you were to keep what you saw last night to yourself…I will also graciously keep your secret from Kurt."

Mr. Schuester held out his hand.

"…Do we have a deal?"

"…Please Mr. Schue. Don't-"

"Shake it, Blaine," Mr. Schuester said.

Blaine took his hand.

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Glee Club Chronicles: In the Dark part XIII**

Mr. Schuester spit out his mouthwash into the sink.

"Come to bed Will," Ms. Pillsbury said from the bedroom.

"Alright, let me just turn off the lights," Mr. Schuester said.

Mr. Schuester walked to the kitchen, turning of the lights.

There was a knock at the front door.

Presuming it was too late for visitors, Mr. Schuester opened the door, expecting it to be one of his neighbors with a complaint.

But no one was there.

Just when he was about to close the door, he noticed a manila envelope on the ground.

Mr. Schuester picked it up.

He flipped it over.

'FOR YOUR EYES ONLY' was written on the back.

Mr. Schuster opened it.

Large 8x12 pictures of he and Rachel having sex on his office desk fell onto the ground.

His hands shaking, Mr. Schuester quickly picked them up.

Mr. Schuester read the note attached to the last picture.

**BEHAVE YOURSELF. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.  
SINCERELY,**

**NOT MERCEDES.**

Mr. Schuester looked down both corners of his apartment.

No one was in sight.

* * *

"Blaine, Blaine!"

Mercedes followed Blaine down the school hall.

When Mercedes finally caught up with Blaine, she touched his shoulder, turning him around.

Blaine's eyes were red. They looked as if he had gotten no sleep.

"Blaine! What's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine rubbed his nose.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Blaine said, trying to walk away, but Mercedes would not let go of him.

"What happened to you yesterday? Did you talk to Figgins?" Mercedes said.

Blaine tried his best to avert Mercedes' eyes.

"…I'm sorry Mercedes. I can't help you," Blaine said.

"Oh my god… He got to you didn't he. What did he say Blaine? What does he have on you?!" Mercedes said.

Blaine shook his head.

"Tell me Blaine. Please tell me," Mercedes pleaded.

Blaine's hands trembled in Mercedes'.

"I can't tell you Mercedes…" Blaine said. "…I can't"

"What is it? I can help-"

"No! Please! Just…don't tell Kurt about this…please," Blaine said before walking away.

* * *

Mr. Schuester walked down the school hallway in a daze. A few students smiled at him. He didn't smile back. The pictures he received last night stayed etched in his memory, and one question ruled his thoughts: Who sent them.

It wasn't until Rachel came into this view was Mr. Schuester pulled back to reality.

"Mr. Schuester," Rachel said sweetly.

Mr. Schuester averted his eyes. He turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel said, following him. "Are you alright?"

When Mr. Schuester realized Rachel wasn't going to stop, he turned around.

"Leave me alone," Mr. Schuester said coldly before quickly walking to his office and slamming the door shut.

Mr. Schuester put down his bag and immediately began to dig through his office.

"Where is it?" he said, tossing books off his shelf.

Mr. Schuester went to the door and switched off the light in his office.

In the far corner above the top shelf of his desk was a very small red light.

Mr. Schuester climbed the shelf, and grabbed the disguised camera from the wall.

"Dammit!"

* * *

"Where've you been?" Mercedes asked as she caught up to Quinn in the cafeteria.

"Around," Quinn answered.

"I think Mr. Schue got to Blaine. I don't know what he possibly could have on him though," Mercedes said.

"I wouldn't worry so much about Mr. Schue anymore," Quinn said.

"What? Why?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn shrugged her left shoulder.

"I…took care of it," Quinn said.

"…How?" Mercedes asked cautiously.

Mr. Schuester entered the cafeteria.

Even from ten yards away, Mercedes could make out the beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

Some students waved at him.

Clearly on edge, Mr. Schuester ignored their cordial salutations, only returning suspicious glances.

Mercedes looked back at Quinn.

"What did you do?" Mercedes asked.

"What I had to," Quinn replied before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"This isn't going to come back and bite me in the butt is it?" Mercedes said.

"Not you, no," Quinn told her.

Mercedes turned back around to look at Mr. Schuester who still scanned the cafeteria nervously.

* * *

Mike sat next to Mercedes in Calculus.

"I'm freaking out about this test," Mike said. "You know I'm already getting an A- in Chemistry. If I don't get my shit together in Cal my dad is going to force me to quit glee club."

"Quitting glee may not be such a bad idea," Mercedes said under her breath.

"Don't joke. It's bad enough Blaine is under the weather. We need all the guys we can get right now for sectionals," Mike said.

Mercedes sighed.

"If you want to borrow my notes, you can have them," Mercedes said, passing her journal over to Mike.

"I can't remember all this in one night," Mike told her.

"How much time do you have after school?" Mercedes asked.

"Football practice ends at four. Can I meet you at your place at five?" Mike said.

"Sure. My parents won't be home till eight anyway," Mercedes said.

Mike let out a sigh of relief.

Mercedes patted Mike on the back. Helping him with Calculus would be a welcomed distraction she sorely needed.

* * *

Kurt waited outside of the boys locker room for Finn afterschool.

"What's up?" Finn said when he bumped into Kurt.

The two walked down the hall together.

"I think there's something up with Blaine," Kurt said. "Do you have any idea what it is?"

Finn shrugged his shoulder.

"Your guess would be better than mine," he replied. "You guys do spend every waking minute together."

Kurt groaned.

"I knew it! It is because we're spending too much time together! He's probably growing tired of me," Kurt exclaimed dramatically.

Finn, who was dealing with his own issues, did not respond.

"HELLO? Step-brother dealing with a crisis over here," Kurt announced as he nudged Finn.

"…I can't compete with Sam," Finn said.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're still on that?! Sam's in Kentucky. I would hardly call him competition," Kurt told Finn.

"But she loves him," Finn said.

"…That doesn't mean she can't love you too," Kurt said. "Look, she still sees you as a friend. Have you guys even been out on a date?"

Finn stopped.

"Well…no,"

"See! Ask her out on a real date. Romance her. Let her see you in a different light; make yourself look like boyfriend material," Kurt explained.

"…You're right," Finn said.

"Good," Kurt said. "Now can we please get back to my crisis?"

* * *

"Do you want something to drink, I have Coke?" Mercedes called from the kitchen.

"Water is fine," he said.

Mercedes filled a glass with water. She brought it over to Mike.

"Here you go," she said, taking seat next to him at the couch in the livingroom.

"I think I may be getting it," Mike said.

"You want to try a problem from the back of the book?" Mercedes asked.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Mercedes got up from the couch.

The doorbell rang again.

Mercedes reached the foyer.

She looked through the peephole then opened the door.

"Finn?"

Finn smiled.

"Hey," he said.

Mercedes didn't let Finn in.

"What're you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," Finn said anxiously as he kept his hands in his jacket pockets.

Mercedes nodded her head awkwardly waiting for Finn to say something.

"…Is there something I can help you wi-"

"I think we should go out," Finn said, interrupting her.

Mercedes eyes widened.

"Um. Wow," Mercedes said.

Finn waited for an answer.

"Finn…I thought we kinda already went through this," Mercedes started.

"Well, not really," Finn said nervously.

Mercedes exhaled.

"Finn, I'm actually studying with Mike right now for Cal. Maybe we could talk later?" she suggested.

Finn's face show signs of suppressed disappointment.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Okay, bye Finn" Mercedes said, closing the door.

Mercedes went back to the living room.

"You okay?" Mike asked.

Mercedes still wore a slightly bothered look on her face.

Before Mercedes could answer, she felt a hand touch her shoulder and spin her around.

"Oh my god Finn," Mercedes said, grabbing her heart so it wouldn't fall out of her chest.

"I know we said we'd talk tomorrow, but we need to get this out now, and I really don't care who hears it. Sorry Mike," Finn said sternly.

"Uh, no problem," Mike replied awkwardly.

Finn breathed as if he had run around Mercedes' house before getting up the courage to speak to her.

Mercedes continued to look at Finn as if he were insane.

Finn took a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke.

"I get it, okay. You're out of my league. And not only are you out of my league, you're still in love with a guy who is literally perfect inside and out, and I get that I can't compete with him or what you two had. But my gut is telling me that we should give us a shot. I'm really into you and that fact that you haven't killed me yet makes me think you want me too."

"…Should I be listening to this?" Mike asked awkwardly.

Mercedes folded her arms.

"Finn, I've known you since sophomore year and we just became friends. I really enjoy the relationship we have, but what makes you think just because we work as friends means we'd work as something more?" Mercedes asked.

Finn gulped.

"That's a legitimate question," he began.

Mike looked nervously between the two.

"Honestly. Okay, no, I don't have a perfect argument why we should try being more than friends. All I know is you're the only person I know who's never taken me as a joke," Finn said.

Mercedes' indignant expression softened into one of compassion.

"Every girlfriend I've had has treated me like a bumbling idiot, and because of that, that's the standard I set for myself. And then you happened…and I feel like a man around you. I feel responsible, I feel useful, I feel determined. And there you are, smart, talented, graceful, and for the first time in my life I'm thinking, maybe I deserve a girl like you," Finn said. " Maybe I deserve…a real woman."

Mercedes' mouth remained half open.

Finn waited patiently for her to react. He was instantly relieved when he saw Mercedes' mouth curve into a smile.

Mercedes let out a nervous cough, making Finn chuckle.

"So…you want to go out on a date," Mercedes said.

"Just one date. And if you aren't feeling it, I'll happily accept being friends," Finn replied.

Mercedes sighed, turning her head to look at Mike who still sat on the couch.

Mike gave her thumbs up.

Mercedes laughed. She turned back to Finn. She licked her lips and raised one eyebrow fiercely.

"Okay Finn Hudson. One date."

* * *

"So I will definitely meet you at your place for outfit decisions," Kurt said.

Mercedes laughed as she put her third period textbooks away. She couldn't believe that she agreed to go on a date with Finn Hudson, but it was the second day in a row Mr. Schuester had left her alone. Maybe it really was over. Maybe she could enjoy herself for once.

"Just don't make me look like a hooker this time," she responded.

"That outfit was to attract the bate. Now that we got the fish hooked you just have to keep him. I'm thinking tangerine," Kurt said.

"Are you serious? That's not even in season," Mercedes said.

"Excuse you! Tangerine is the new mauve thank you very much," Kurt said.

Mercedes laughed.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm," she said.

Kurt pouted as he looked at his face in his locker mirror.

"Honestly, I'd get into anything right now to get my mind of my love life," he admitted.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked.

"Hm, besides the fact that Blaine has been acting like a brooding vampire for last few days. And I'm not talking Edward Cullen vampire. I'm talking been buried for five-hundred years and I smell homeless vampire," Kurt said.

"…Are you sure you're not exaggerating Kurt?"

"Mercedes, he showed up today in a wrinkled shirt, aftershave, and no gel in his hair. Does that sound like my Blaine to you?" Kurt exclaimed.

Mercedes looked at Kurt. She was caught in a dilemma.

Kurt knew nothing about the grief Mr. Schuester was putting her through, and she didn't want him to know. Then on the other hand, it would be wrong for her not tell her best friend that his boyfriend is being threatened.

Mercedes opened her mouth to say something then stopped.

She did not want to be held responsible for possibly ruining Kurt and Blaine's relationship. It was clear to her that Mr. Schue had something on Blaine, and if it was what she thought it was, then she did not want to let that cat out of the bag.

"…I don't know," Mercedes said.

"I'm really worried, Mercedes. He won't even speak to me," Kurt said.

* * *

Mercedes tapped Blaine on the shoulder.

It took some searching, but she finally caught him reading in a cubicle in the back of the library.

Blaine took off his headphones.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mercedes asked, though she didn't give Blaine a chance to answer.

"I know Mr. Schuester is blackmailing you with something bad, but you have got to quit avoiding Kurt. That's self-sabotage."

Blaine shook his head.

"You don't understand Mercedes," he said. "I can't look Kurt in the eye and not see what I did to him."

"…Did you cheat on Kurt? You know what, I don't even want to know. That is my best friend, Blaine. He loves you so much-"

Mercedes stopped talking when her voice started to shake. She was surprised to find herself getting so emotional on Kurt and Blaine possibly breaking up.

"I don't know what to do," Blaine said. "Kurt will hate me."

Mercedes exhaled slowly.

"…You need to talk to him. Kurt loves you and he'll listen to what you have to say. But your relationship will be screwed anyway if you ignore him till he dumps you."

"Okay. I'll talk to him,"

* * *

"I don't believe it. I can't," Santana said in the choir room.

"I was right there," Mike said.

"I knew he liked her," Tina said, holding her hand to her heart sweetly.

"How could Finn not tell me? So much for being boys," Puck said.

"Maybe it's because you keep sleeping with his girlfriends," Santana retorted.

Everybody chuckled.

"I don't know, Mercedes seems too smart for him," Artie said.

"I think they'd be cute together," Tina responded, sticking her tongue out at Artie.

"What's the point of them even going out when he's just going to get back with Rachel eventually?" Santana grumbled.

Everybody stopped talking the moment Rachel entered the choir room.

"I hope you chatty kathys were busy discussing sectionals," Rachel said.

"Among other things," Artie said.

"So…Rachel, we heard you and Finn broke up," Santana said.

"…And where'd you hear that?" Rachel asked.

"His new girlfriend," Santana said while everyone snickered.

Rachel's face turned a pea green.

"What new girlfriend?"

"Maybe you should ask him," Santana said with a smirk.

Finn entered the room.

"What's up guys?"

Everyone muttered a half-hearted hello to Finn when he went over to sit by the drums.

Rachel walked over to him.

"So…how are you?" Rachel asked. "I know the break up was recent but-"

"I'm fine actually. It's not like it's the first time we broke up…or the second for that matter," Finn replied coolly.

Rachel nodded her head.

"Right," she said. "I just don't want you being upset with me."

"I'm not. I'm borderline happy," Finn said with a smirk.

"Good. Your happiness is what matters after all," said Rachel anxiously.

Rachel watched Finn tighten the drums.

"So, I was thinking…maybe we good go over the duet tonight," she began.

"I have plans already."

"Plans. With who?"

Finn smiled.

"A friend," he said.

"That sounds…nice," Rachel forced out.

* * *

Finn stood outside of Mercedes' house next to his truck.

Nervously, he picked some white lint of his suit sleeve.

He would've received Mercedes inside her house, but she wasn't sure her parents would be okay with her going out on a school night.

Just as Finn was about to check his watch again, the front door opened.

Mercedes appeared in a long tangerine red dress. Her hair was brushed to one side of her neck like Jessica Rabbit. Her lips matched the color of her dress. She wore a gold necklace with a heart-shaped crest that rested on her chest.

She smiled and walked up to Finn's truck.

Finn exhaled slowly. As he watched Mercedes come towards him he knew that their friendship was over. She didn't look like his "buddy" anymore, and he could never picture her as such ever again. Starting then, Mercedes Jones would either end up his girlfriend, or that beautiful woman who got away.

"Wow. You look really …spicy," Finn said unable to find the right word.

Mercedes snorted.

"You can blame your step brother for that," she responded with an eye roll.

"No, I really like it," Finn said.

When Mercedes reached Finn, he gently fixed her dress strap that had fallen to her arm.

"Thanks," she said. "You cleaned up well too."

Finn helped Mercedes into his truck before getting in on his side.

"So, where are we headed?" Mercedes asked.

"I made reservations for us at Breadsticks," Finn said.

Finn observed Mercedes as she scrunched up her nose.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

Mercedes shrugged her shoulder.

"Breadsticks is nice, but that's you and Rachel's place."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Finn asked.

Mercedes smirked.

"I do, actually."

…

Finn handed Mercedes her hotdog with extra relish.

The two sat on the bench in front of the large fountain spewing out water in the middle of the city park.

People on bikes rode by them while couples lay on blankets in the low grass. The entire park was decorated with low-lighted lanterns that hung on the branches of trees.

"Told you this was better," said Mercedes, taking a bite of her hotdog.

Finn laughed.

"Wha?" Mercedes said with her mouth half full.

"You got something on your chin," Finn said.

Mercedes touched her chin, smearing the relish even more.

Finn chuckled even harder.

"I didn't get it?" Mercedes said.

Finn used his napkin and wiped Mercedes' face.

"That wasn't embarrassing at all," Mercedes said with a smile.

"Don't sweat it. I once got hot sauce in my eye while eating tacos," Finn said.

Mercedes laughed.

"So, how did you find out about this place?" Finn asked, taking a bite of his hot dog.

"What? It's a public park. Didn't your dad ever…oh I'm sorry," said Mercedes.

"No, it's okay," Finn said. "To be honest, you probably know as much about my father as I do. I don't know if he liked going to the park. I don't know if he liked football."

"Or if he would love my chicken pot pie as much as you do," Mercedes added.

"Anyone would love that chicken pot pie," Finn said with a smile.

Mercedes nudged him.

"…I think your father would be proud to see the man you turned into," she said.

Mercedes glanced up at Finn and blushed.

Finn smiled.

"You think so?" he said.

Mercedes nodded, taking another bite from her hotdog.

"You have something again on your face," he said.

"Where?" Mercedes asked.

Finn leaned over and kissed Mercedes on the cheek.

"I got it," he said sweetly.

Mercedes blushed.

* * *

Mercedes glanced up at Finn.

The two were seated in the seventh row of concert hall. The Lima theatre was putting on a production of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night.

Mercedes watched as Finn was entranced by the play. She smiled and placed her hand on his arm.

Finn felt Mercedes' hand and looked down at her, but her eyes were already focusing on the actors on stage. He smiled and took her hand in his.

They were only into the third act of the play and both Mercedes and Finn were thinking about the end of the night. Mercedes thought about what she would do when Finn dropped her off. It was the perfect night and she wanted to end it right.

Finn tried his best to keep his eyes on the play. He smiled as he felt Mercedes' thumb brush against his hand. He wanted more of this. He wanted to be able to hold her hand all the time; be able to treat her to nice things and tell her things he couldn't tell anyone else. The night was going well and he wanted to end it right, but at the same time he didn't want to push too far. The last two times he tried to kiss her didn't work out so well so he wanted to make so she initiated the next time.

Finn and Mercedes were taken out of the moment when Mercedes' phone vibrated. Other people looked around at her as she fumbled to get her phone out of her purse.

It was Kurt.

Mercedes clicked the answer button and ducked her head under her seat.

"Kurt. I'm in a play, can I talk to you later?" she whispered.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Kurt?" Mercedes said a little louder.

"Would you be quiet?" an older man said behind her.

"Sorry, sir," Finn said to him. "Mercedes."

Mercedes still had her phone receiver pressed to her ear. After awhile she could hear Kurt's faint crying the background.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" she said. Mercedes stood up to get out.

"Lady, will you sit down!? This is ridiculous!" the old man exclaimed.

Finn stood up and turned to the man.

"Hey! Would you calm hell the down? Move out of her way!" Finn retorted.

The man slumped uncomfortably in his seat so Mercedes could step over him.

With her phone still pressed to her ear, she walked out of the theatre and into the hallway.

"Kurt? Can you hear me? What's going on?" she asked,

She could hear Kurt sniffling.

"I talked to Blaine," Kurt finally said.

Mercedes' heart started pounding nervously.

"You did?" she said.

"He came over tonight, and he said that he was going through something he didn't want to discuss. I pushed him about it and then he said we were growing into two different people," Kurt said through tears.

Mercedes didn't like where this was going.

"He broke up with me Mercedes," Kurt finally said. "I don't even know what happened. He just dumped me."

Mercedes could feel herself panicking. She had pushed Blaine to talk to Kurt, but she didn't think he'd do this. She hadn't guessed how afraid Blaine was in telling Kurt the truth.

"Kurt, this is all my fault," she said.

"How is it your fault? You didn't do anything. You don't know what's going on in Blaine's head," Kurt said. "I just…I really thought he loved me."

"He does love you, Kurt," Mercedes said. "I'm so sorry this happened."

"It's okay. Relationships suck," Kurt said, trying to make himself feel better. "How's your date with Finn going?"

"It's fine," Mercedes said, wiping her eye.

"The play was my idea, you know," he said.

Mercedes chuckled.

"I figured." She replied.

"I'll let you get back to it," Kurt said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay," Mercedes said.

Kurt hung up.

"Is everything alright?"

Finn had just arrived behind Mercedes.

"Um, Kurt and Blaine just broke up," Mercedes said, putting her phone back into her purse.

"What?"

Finn's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"That's crazy," he said.

"I know," said Mercedes, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it. They'll get back together," Finn assured her.

"I'm not so sure," Mercedes said glumly.

"Trust me. You know how many times Rachel and I swore we'd never get back together and we di-"

Finn stopped.

Mercedes smiled sadly.

"I think you should take me home now," she said.

* * *

Finn pulled up to Mercedes' house.

They walked to the front door in silence.

"…I had a nice time," she said.

Finn rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm really sorry about mentioning Rachel," he began.

Mercedes shook her head.

"Don't worry about it really. You have nothing to apologize for. I was honest to you about my feelings for Sam. It 'd be hypocritical of me to assume you've gotten over Rachel so quickly."

Finn looked down at his car keys, playing with them shyly.

"You told that one night that I should be happy, no matter what, that I should find happiness," Finn said. "I wasn't sure what you meant at the time, but now I think I get it."

"I don't even know what I meant by that," Mercedes said, making Finn laugh.

"I'm happy," Finn said, finally letting his eyes catch Mercedes'.

Her face was expressionless, which it always looked like when she was thinking. It worried him.

He didn't expect her to tug at his jacket.

Mercedes stood on her toes. She leaned her head back and pressed her lips against Finn's. Finn closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Mercedes' waist, kissing her more deeply. Mercedes smiled into the kiss when she felt her feet leave the ground. She never realized how tall Finn was and found the fact humorous in the moment.

When their lips finally parted, Finn slowly placed Mercedes back on the ground.

When Mercedes opened her eyes and looked at Finn, strangely, he looked different to her, better, and different.

She blushed.

"Goodnight," she said, pulling her keys from her clutch and sticking her key in the door.

"Goodnight," Finn said.

Mercedes smiled, even noticing that his voice sounded deeper to her.

Mercedes went inside and closed the door.

She waited by the window and watched as Finn got in his truck.

She chuckled when she saw Finn do a fist pump of victory before starting the engine and driving away.

* * *

Finn got back to his house after ten.

Everyone was in bed early.

Finn went to Kurt's room. The door was half open.

Kurt lay in his bed, sketching in his fashion notebook. Finn noticed Kurt's eyes were blotchy and his nose was as red as a tomato cherry.

Finn knocked on the door.

Kurt smiled when he saw his step-brother.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Okay," Finn replied.

"Liar. I can see you beaming from here. I want to hear all the deets," Kurt said, tossing used tissues off his bed, and patting the mattress so Finn would take a seat next to him.

Finn sat down.

"So, we ditched Breadsticks and had hotdogs in the park," Finn began.

"Oh my god, that's so romantic," Kurt said. "What did you talk about?"

"Nothing too serious. We mostly laughed. It was a nice time," Finn said.

"Did you kiss her?" Kurt asked.

"She kissed me actually," Finn said.

"Ooooohhhh, who would've thought, my brother and my best friend," Kurt said, rubbing his nose.

"…Are you gonna be okay. I know how close you were with Blaine," Finn said.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I think he may be in trouble. I really don't know," said Kurt.

"If you think he's the one, try and work it out with him," Finn said.

"I thought you never liked him?" Kurt said honestly.

"I don't, but you should be with the person who makes you happy," Finn said.

"Wise words," said Kurt.

"A friend told me," Finn said.

Just then, Finn's cell phone started ringing.

He pulled it out of his pocket.

Rachel's face filled the phone's screen.

Finn sent the call to voicemail.

"I see you're taking your own advice," Kurt said smartly.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Finn said.

* * *

Rachel paced her bathroom with her phone in her hand.

She dialed Finn again.

The call went straight to voicemail again.

"Finn, this is Rachel," she spoke anxiously. "Please call me back. My cycle is late. Finn…it's never been late before…"

**To be continued…**


End file.
